War of the Worlds
by Botan Uchiha
Summary: Agora é a vez do time 2! Kurenai, Samara, Neji e Gaara! Estão treinando, mas Miyu e Kurenai são atacadas por um shinobi estranho. O que vai acontecer? [Cap 7: ON]
1. Sinopse War of the worlds

_**Sinopse**_

**Konoha é uma organização de pessoas que lutam contra grandes demônios para salvar o planeta Terra. Os agentes da organização Konoha, não são pessoas comuns. Eles têm grandes poderes e quase nunca foram derrotados... Com a exceção da Kyuubi no Youko. Após a luta contra esse grande demônio muitas pessoas morreram e sofreram ferimentos gravíssimos tornando seqüelas e não as deixando lutar novamente. Agora a líder da organização precisa de novos recrutas para lutar ao seu lado. Um lacre foi aberto e eles não tem muito tempo. Agora cabe a você decidir se deve lutar ao lado deles e salvar seu planeta ou deixar que o planeta seja consumido pelas trevas. Tsunade convida vocês a participarem do grupo que foi selecionado. E aí? Vai encarar essa? . **

_**Meninas:**_

_**- Hayace (eu)**_

_**- Vago**_

_**- Vago**_

_**-Vago**_

_**-Vago**_

_**-Vago**_

_**Meninos:**_

_**- Naruto **_

_**- Sasuke (meu XD)**_

_**- Itachi**_

_**- Shikamaru**_

_**- Neji **_

_**- Gaara**_

**Minna... Lógico que tbm vai ter romance e humor nessa fic né? Eu num consigo fazer uma fic sem um pouco de romance e humor XD Por isso escolham o seu par. Há cinco lugares para as meninas. E também cinco meninos para elas (ohhhhhhhhh ¬¬ Ah é! O Sasuke-kun é meu \o/ XD) Eu irei colocar as meninas de Naruto como nossas rivais no amor. Por favor, entrem! Vou colocar o exemplo da ficha aqui embaixo:**

**Nome: **Uzumaki Hayace

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Data de nasc: **22 de julho

**Aparência: **Cabelos loiros presos em duas chiquinhas altas (estilo de Narusegawa), franja virada para a esquerda, duas mechas soltas na frente o cabelo na altura do meio das costas. Pele branca, 1,62m , 52 kg, seios bem formados. Olhos vermelhos e três riscos em cada face do rosto. (estilo Naruto )

**Roupa:** Normalmente o uniforme da escola. Na hora de lutar usa um vestido chinês preto com alguns detalhes dourados como flores e folhas pequenas douradas. Usa um short preto por baixo do vestido. E uma sandália ninja. (estilo o anime, claro a organização manda u.u XD)

**Amor: **Sasuke

**Historia: **Haya é irmã gêmea de Naruto. Ambos vivem juntos no mesmo apartamento desde seus 11 anos de idade. Haya é uma estudante alegre e divertida, mas não deixa de ter seus momentos de raiva e depressão como qualquer adolescente. Naruto e Haya são grandes amigos além de irmãos. Sempre cuidaram um do outro e nutrem um carinho muito forte também. Ela sempre quis proteger Naruto por ser irmã mais velha (por questão de minutos né? xD), mas Naruto parece protege-la mais do que ela pensa. Nutre uma paixão por seu colega de classe Sasuke, embora ambos vivam brigando ela sabe que sente algo mais forte por ele. Haya adora provocar Sasuke e ele ela. Gosta de estar com seus amigos e odeia se sentir só.

**Armas principais: **Uma espada (que vou falar o segredo mais adiante XD) e uma adaga.

O Estilo de ficha é essa, se quiserem colocar mais coisas podem ok? Bom é isso. Ao entrarem para fic vocês tbm devem opinar e assim escrevermos juntos ela! Que tal? Bom, então vamos nessa!


	2. Sinopse2 XD

_Bem... Minna... Surgiu um probleminha... Na verdade dois._

**1º** Quanta gente é essa pedindo o Gaara! Nossa... Vocês são fissuradas nele hein? xD Vixe... Mais acontece o seguinte... Três pessoas pediram o Gaara. Mais eu só posso atender a uma... Ficando assim a primeira que postou vai te-lo. Por favor, as outras duas não fiquem chateadas comigo. Mas eu tenho que ser justa. A Kisara-chan pediu primeiro e nada mais justo do que deixar pra ela né? Uchiha Chi e Menina Maluquinha me desculpem... Por favor, me entendam... A Kai(Yami) queria o Itachi mais já haviam escolhido ele... E eu não pude fazer nada... Ela acabou mudando para o Neji-kun...Mas... Vocês podem escolher entre:

Naruto

Ou

Kiba (Eu num tava querendo colocar o Kakashi.. mais pelo visto vou ter q por... Alias... eu vou colocar o Kabuto! Pronto... Eu tinha planos para o Kakashi desde o começo XD)

**2º** Eram só cinco garotas, mas a Chi foi a ultima e eu não posso deixar de lado neh? Chi você também vai entrar ok? Que honra a Uchiha Chi na minha fic? Ai ai ai... Isso é um sonho... alguém me belisca pra ver se eu estou sonhando...

**Sasuke belisca Fau**: Acorde...

**Fau**: AIIIIIII SEU GROSSO! TT. TT Marvado!

**Sasuke**: ¬¬ Anda logo... Porque já vi que vou sofrer nessa fic...

**Fau**: Acho melhor ficar de bico calado se não vai piorar a sua situação!

**Sasuke**: Sua louca!

**Fau**: Ok Sasuke... Tbm te amo... Ta feliz agora?

**Sasuke**: ¬¬

**Fau**: Ok ok... agora já esta na hora de começar! MAOS A OBRA!

**Naruto**: EHHHHHHHHHH!

**Itachi**: Onde eu fui amarrar meu jeguinho... i.i

**Shika**: Putz... que coisa mais problemática...

**Neji**: Eu só quero ver no que isso vai dar...

**Gaara**: Já vi que ngm vai se salvar nessa fic.

**Fau**: Afff! Vocês reclamam demais viu? Ai ai ai!

**Sasuke**: Temos culpa?

**Fau**: Sasuke se você repetir isso você leva uma almofada na cara!

**Sasuke**: Tenta ¬¬

**Fau**: Naruto...

**Naruto**: Sim...

**Fau**: A BAI XA! – grita jogando uma almofada na cara de Sasuke que não desviou. A guerra começou entre os sete.

**É ISSO AEW, MÃOS A OBRA!**


	3. O grande começo XD

**Bom após os problemas que tenho tido... aqui vai o primeiro capitulo não tive muita ideia para o começo mais eu prometo que o segundo vai ser show!**

"**..." Pensamento**

**...- fala**

**(Comentários XD)**

_**War of the worlds **_

**Capitulo 1# Pessoas novas...**

Era um dia de segunda feira. A cidade de Osaka estava ensolarada. O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem. Na parte de baixo de um beliche um menino loiro dormia tranquilamente nem ligando para o horário. Foi quando o bentido despertador soou pelo quarto inteiro o fazendo joga-lo contra a parede.

**_Naruto: _**Droga de despertador! Vai encher o saco de... – olhou para os lados e depois para cima vendo sua irmã deitada ainda de olhos fechados. Adorava vê-la com uma expressão tão serena. Foi quando a campainha tocou. - #Kuso... Quem será?# - se dirigiu a porta com passos pesados. A abriu lentamente e tomou um susto quando viu quem era.

**_Sasuke:_** Ainda dormindo Naruto? E a sua irmã onde ela...? – um menino de cabelos preto-azulados, olhos negros e pele branca olhava para Naruto com um olhar de decepção. Vestia a roupa escolar de cor preta (Estilo Kamui de X). Segurava a mochila do lado direito.

**_Haya:_** Ora... Ora... Se não é o Sasuke baka! – tinha um sorriso nos lábios. A garota loira estava vestida com a camisa de seu irmão e um short preto.

**_Sasuke: _**Falando no diabo... Olha só quem aparece! ¬¬ - olha de lado pra ela. Haya ia responder mais Naruto a impediu.

**_Naruto: _**Ok vocês dois... Parem já com isso! Haya vai tomar seu banho temos que ir pro... Pro que mesmo Sasuke? – olha para Sasuke com cara de maior lerdo do mundo

**_Sasuke:_** gota Pra escola Naruto... Hoje é nosso primeiro dia de aula depois do recesso lembram?

**_Os dois: _**Não...

**_Sasuke:_** Pois bem! ANDEM LOGO! – berrou para os dois q saíram correndo.

Enquanto Haya tomava banho, Naruto fazia o café. Sasuke estava sentado na mesa olhando para Naruto q pelo visto não era lá muito bem em cozinhar. Naruto havia queimado as panquecas.

**_Naruto:_** Kuso!

**_Sasuke:_** Desastrado... Vai tomar seu banho eu faço o café pra vocês...

**_Naruto: _**Hã? Valeu Sasuke! – sai correndo

Haya estava já no quarto trocando de roupa. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e escorriam pelos ombros. Esses eram loiros iguais aos do seu irmão. Afinal eram gêmeos. A única diferença eram os seus olhos que ao em vez de serem azuis eram vermelhos. Haya tinha três traços em cada lado da face. Após colocar sua roupa de colégio se dirigiu a sala.

**_Haya: _**Ora... Se não é o Sasuke-baka que está fazendo o café...

**_Sasuke: _**Pode deixar que eu coloco veneno no seu prato. – falou tentando irrita-la

**_Haya: _**Não obrigada... Não como comida feita por cachorros. – olhou pra ele contra-atacando

**_Sasuke: _**Ótimo... Então pode morrer de fome!

**_Haya:_** ... – levantou e foi em direção a ele aproximando a boca de seu ouvido. – Melhor morrer de fome do que comer uma comida feita por você!

**_Sasuke: _**Por que me odeia tanto? – sussurrou no ouvido dela

**_Haya: _**Porque você merece...

**_Sasuke: _**Ah é? – a inclinando

**_Haya:_** Seu... – com a mão prestes a dar-lhe um tapa bem dado.

**_Naruto: _**Ai ai ai! PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – Naruto berrou. Estava já vestido e com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

**_Os dois: _**Naruto vai arrumar esse cabelo.

**_Naruto:_ **Tah... Tah... Tah... "Não queria segurar vela mesmo..."– sai de perto e vai arrumar o cabelo

**_Sasuke:_** Eu topo uma trégua... Pelo menos no primeiro dia de aula.

**_Haya:_** Ok! Eu concordo agora me solta! – Sendo largada no chão – AIII! SEU AGRESTE!

**_Sasuke:_** Ohhh desculpe... Mais eu pensei que você fosse de ferro! – falou em tom debochado

**_Haya: _**Seu... – o olhava com raiva

**_Naruto:_** Vamos comer! – com o cabelo ainda desarrumado

**_Haya:_** Afff... – sai para pegar um pente e volta – Maninho... Sinceramente... Você é um desastre! – começa a penteá-lo.

**_Naruto: _**... – Não podia falar afinal estava enchendo a barriga

Minutos depois todos estavam indo em direção ao colégio. Naruto ia com Sasuke conversando sobre meninas e outras coisas e Hayace olhava para o céu foi quando alguma coisa chamou a sua atenção. Uma garota de cabelos prateados longos e lisos na altura da cintura mais ou menos. Tinha uma aura triste e estava andando de cabeça baixa, mas sua atenção foi desviada para...

BIIIIIII BI BIIIIIIIIII!

Haya estava no meio da faixa de pedestre e um carro buzinava para ela. Hayace olhou para os lados procurando a menina, mas está já tinha desaparecido.

**_Naruto:_** Hayace sua maluca! Você quer se matar? – Naruto gritava com ela já do outro lado da faixa. – Meu deus! Você deveria ter prestado atenção e ter escutado o Sasuke.

**_Sasuke:_** Você está bem?

**_Haya: _**Sim... – sem entender – "Mas... quem era aquela menina?"

**_Minako: _**Hayace! Naruto! Sasuke... – uma garota de cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros mais ou menos, acenava para o trio. – O que aconteceu?

**_Naruto: _**A maluca aqui tava querendo se matar! – apontava para Hayace

**_Haya: _**YAMATTE NARUTO! Não foi isso! Tinha uma garota passando por ali e ela parecia triste e eu não pude deixar de olhar... Eu fui andando... Eu queria conversar com ela, mas...

**_Sasuke: _**Por acaso Hayace está começando a jogar em outro time?

**_Haya: _**... – Deu um soco em Sasuke que foi parar longe – BAKA! NUNCA MAIS FALE ISSO VIU? – levantou e saiu pisando forte

**_Minako: _**Eu to com medo dela... – atrás de Naruto

**_Naruto: _**Nessas horas que eu fico pensativo... Mesmo sendo irmão será que ela me pouparia? – Ajudando Sasuke a levantar

**_Sasuke: _**Putz... Belo soco esse da sua irmã viu... Meu deus...- massageando o local

**.:Em algum lugar dentro da escola:.**

A mesma garota de cabelos prateados andava de cabeça baixa pelos corredores, não prestando atenção em nada. Foi quando nesse mesmo momento em que andava distraída se esbarrou em alguém.No baque sua maleta caiu no chão.

**_Kisara:_** Me desculpe... - a garota de cabelos prateados olhava para um rapaz que havia esbarrado nela. - ... Quem é você? – falou após fita-lo

**_Gaara: _**Sou Kyzou Gaara... – falou sem emoção. O Garoto tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-piscina. Digamos que um grande porte físico também. Se abaixou e pegou a maleta dela.

**_Kisara: _**Yukio Kisara. – se apresentou também. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Gaara, esse por sua vez os fechou e suspirou entregando a maleta a ela. E dando tchau com a mão, colocando a mesma depois no bolso da calça.

Kisara o fitou de longe, mas depois continuou o seu caminho.

**.:Na sala do 2º C:.**

**_Akemi: _**Bom dia... – falou sem emoção para o quarteto que estava reunido na frente da louça. Era uma menina de cabelos pretos repicados na altura de seus ombros. Olhos avermelhados e pele branca.

**_Minako: _**Que cara é essa Akemi-chan?

**_Haya: _**A de sempre né? – sorriu piscando um olho

**_Akemi: _**A... – suspirou e sentou em sua cadeira

**_Sasuke: _**Onde está o Gaara?

**_Naruto: _**Pergunta pra eu não Sasuke! Eu cheguei com você ta lembrado?

**_Sasuke: _**Vixe! Foi mesmo... Tinha me esquecido n.n'''

**_Haya: _**"Baka!"- pensou

**_Ino: _**HAYACE! - pula em cima de Haya a derrubando no chão

**_Naruto: _**AI JEZUIZ! MATOU MINHA NEE-SAN! – Naruto corria de um lado para o outro.

**_Haya: _**Calma nii-chan! Eu toh bem! ¬¬ - levantou e encarou Ino aborrecida – INO SUA MALUCA DESNATURADA! VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR É?

**_Ino: _**Me desculpa foi só...

**_Kurenai: _**SENTEM-SE ANTES QUE EU ATIRE CADEIRA NA CABEÇA DE CADA UM!

**_Todos: _**Gulp... – sentaram-se em seus lugares.

**_Kurenai: _**GAARA ENTRE LOGO ANTES QUE EU LIGUE PARA OS SEUS PAIS!

**_Gaara: _**... –andou lentamente até sua carteira a frente de uma vazia.

**_Kurenai: _**Hoje vamos ter o primeiro trabalho não é legal? – com uma cara maléfica.

**_Todos: _**Sim... Muuuito legal... .'' – responderam desanimados

**_Kurenai:_** Muito bem. Vou passar um trabalho em trio para vocês. Mas antes quero apresentar-lhes uma nova colega de classe. – uma menina de cabelos prateados lisos na altura da cintura entrou, seus olhos eram tristes e fitava a classe sem emoção. – Pessoal está é Yukio Kisara.

**_Haya: _**"É ela!" – levantou da cadeira.

**_Kurenai:_** O que houve Uzumaki? Está passando mal? – perguntou sem entender o porque de sua aluna ter levantado

**_Haya: _**Hã? Iie... – se sentou e ficou pensativa

**_Naruto: _**Haya está tudo bem com você? – perguntou preocupada

**_Sasuke: _**Parece até que viu um fastama. – falou de forma calma.

**_Haya: _**Se lembram daquela menina que eu falei na rua? – preparada para dar um soco em Sasuke caso ele falasse algo.

**_Sasuke e Naruto: _**Sim!

**_Haya: _**Pois é! É ELA! – apontou para Kisara discretamente.

**_Minako: _**Olha só que menina de sorte! Ficou atrás do Gaara-kun! – Minako puxava a blusa de Haya e ambas olharam para a menina que sentara atrás do garoto de cabelos ruivos.

**_Haya: _**Ai... – o som de um apagador batendo na cabeça de alguém foi escutado na sala inteira.

**_Kurenai: _**Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer Shikamaru? NÃO PODE DORMIR NA HORA DA AULA!

**_Shikamaru: _**Aiiii... – massageava a cabeça – Desculpe professora... "Droga! O que essa mulher tem na cabeça hein? Poderia ter me matado com a força que ela coloca nessa porcaria de apagador!" – o garoto de cabelos escuros envolvidos no rabo-de-cavalo alto pensava.

**_Akemi/Haya/Minako: _**Shikamaru... ¬¬

**_Kurenai:_** Hoje eu vou passar um trabalho de inglês para vocês! Por favor, se dividam em trio! NOW!

Todos começaram a formarem os seus trios rapidamente.

**.:Na sala do 3º A:.**

**_Iruka: _**Neji poderia ver aqui no quadro e resolver essa questão de física?- um homem de pele morena, olhos pretos (?) e cabelos pretos amarrados por um rabo-de-cavalo alto e com uma cicatriz acima do nariz sorriu para Neji.

**_Neji: _**Sim senhor. – O garoto de pele branca, olhos cor de pérola e cabelos longos, lisos e castanhos caminhou lentamente até o quadro negro.

**_Itachi: _**Vai lá Neji! Mostra pro povo que você é o melhor. – disse em tom debochado. Itachi tinha cabelos preto-azulados, longos, presos no rabo-de-cavalo baixo, olhos vermelhos e pele branca. Era um dos mais debochadores da classe.

**_Neji: _**Bocó! – deu uma pedalada em Itachi e riu de lado.

**_Miyu: "_**Crianças." – a garota de cabelos curtos e lisos escuros (pra num dizer pretos, putz... eu sou a única de cabelos loiros é? Tadinha deu xD), olhos vermelho-dourados, pele pálida e sorriso frio. Era chamada de vampira por alguns! (Ô também né mana, só faltava o batom cor vermelho bem vivo! xD)

**_Kate: _**... – uma menina de cabelos azuis (aleluia senhor! Alguém diferente xD) na altura da cintura, olhos azuis, pele clara e seios digamos assim... bem formados, olhava para eles com uma expressão fria.

**_Iruka: _**Muito bem Hyuuga! Agora vamos continuar. Quero que vocês formem duplas para fazer um trabalho para amanhã. E nada de "mas"... – falou após ver a cara de muitos alunos ali incluindo Kate, Miyu, Itachi e Neji - Perdemos muito tempo enquanto o colégio entrou em greve e temos que fazer isso rápido. (Onde já se viu terceiro ano entrar em greve... é ruim hein? XD) Quero as duplas aqui em cinco minutos. Vamos! Andem!

**_Kate: _**Ai... Mais que merda! – soltou revoltada. Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

**_Itachi: _**Hã... Kate... Gostaria de fazer esse trabalho comigo? – Itachi perguntou – É que o Neji já vai com a Miyu e eu não gosto de mais ninguém aqui da sala para fazer e eu pensei que você estava livre e...

**_Kate: _**Ok! Hoje a tarde... – falou ainda de olhos fechados

**_Itachi: _**Certo. Tenho que avisar o Sasuke... – anotou a dupla num papel e entregou ao professor pedindo permissão para sair.

**_Miyu: _**Neji não é pra brincadeira ouviu? – Miyu alertava séria.

**_Neji: _**Ok Miyu-san. Hoje às três horas está bem? – respondeu sem emoção

_Miyu: _Está certo. 

Do lado de fora da classe do 3º A e do 2º C alguns vultos pretos observavam os alunos escolhidos. Estava na hora de entrar em ação.

**.:No corredor:.**

Itachi andava com as mãos no bolso da calça e olhando para fora da escola. Estava fazendo um dia quente, mas parou até perceber que ao norte vinha uma tempestade. Itachi olhava para o céu sem entender o porquê de a tempestade estar chegando, afinal o canal do tempo disse que o dia ia ser de sol.

**_Itachi: _**Que estranho. Não era para isso acontecer. Estamos na primavera e o canal do tempo disse que ia fazer sol. Mas... – antes de completar seu raciocínio uma pessoa bateu em suas costas.

**_Naruto: _**Fala Itachi! O que está fazendo no corredor do 2º ano?

**_Itachi: _**Vim falar com o meu irmão. Você sabe onde ele está?

**_Naruto: _**Ah! Ali... – suspirou apontando para Hayace e Sasuke que estavam mais uma vez brigando.

**_Itachi: _**gota Realmente. Eles formam um belo par... – disse em tom debochado

**_Naruto: _**Mas Itachi-san, o que você estava olhando?

**_Itachi: _**O céu... – voltou a olhar para o céu. Agora a tempestade chegava mais rápido.

**_Naruto: _**Não acredito! Vai chover justo no dia que temos que ficar no colégio?

**_Itachi: _**Vocês também?

**_Naruto: _**É vamos ter um trabalho de inglês pra fazer... – falou desanimado - Para quarta...

**_Itachi: _**O meu é para amanhã. Putz nem me fale... E o Neji ainda se safou! Foi fazer com a maior CDF da sala.

**_Naruto: _**Esse Neji. Sempre dá uma de espertinho.

**_Hayace: _**Naruto não vamos... Ah! Oi Itachi-kun! – sorriu para o irmão do Sasuke

**_Itachi: _**Olá! Tudo bem Uzumaki-chan? – Itachi sorriu de forma doce.

**_Haya: _**Sim e você? – olhava para Itachi e começaram a conversar.

**_Miyu: _**Haya posso falar com você? – a garota apareceu do nada.

**_Haya: _**Hum? Miyu-chan? Pode! –sorriu e andou em direção à amiga

No mesmo instante um trovão atingiu a escola e as luzes apagaram. O corredor até então iluminado estava totalmente no escuro. Os trovões estavam cada vez mais próximos. Até um ir bem ao meio do pátio provocando um clarão. Kurenai, Iruka e Asuma um professor do 1º ano saíram rapidamente da sala deles e se dirigiram a algum lugar. Sasuke agora estava na frente de Itachi e Naruto ao seu lado estavam: Minako, Akemi, Kisara e Shikamaru. Gaara estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados e uma perna dobrada. Miyu e Haya se aproximaram.

**_Minako: _**Ai Sasuke! SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ PISOU NO MEU PÉ!

**_Sasuke: _**Não tenho culpa se você fica atrás de mim!

**_Neji: _**Itachi! – gritava desesperado.

**_Itachi: _**O que houve Neji? O que aconteceu? Cadê a Kate? – perguntava ao colega que se apoiava no ombro de Itachi respirando cada vez mais rápido.

**_Kate: _**Aqui... – falou em tom sombrio aparecendo do nada.

**_Neji: _**Itachi essa escola é mal-assombrada. As portas estão... – o barulho de varias portas batendo e sendo trancadas. – Como eu disse... Elas batem e se traçam sozinhas. Todos estão presos. Menos nos... – olhou em volta e depois nos olhos de Itachi - Somos só nós... – respirou fundo- 12 os sobreviventes...

**_Gaara: _**Kisara abaixe! – Gaara pulou em cima de Kisara que estava afastada. Uma pedra atingiu em cheio a parede onde Kisara estava encostada.

**_Kisara: _**Obrigada... – olhava para Gaara surpresa

**_Itachi: _**Vamos manter a calma! Primeiro quer saber quem está aqui... Digam seus nomes. – após todos dizerem seus nomes – Ótimo então são: Itachi, Neji, Kate, Miyu, Haya, Sasuke, Naruto, Minako, Shikamaru, Akemi, Gaara e Kisara. Temos doze pessoas. Vamos nos dividir em grupos de seis. 1º Itachi, Kate, Gaara, Kisara, Akemi e Shikamaru. 2º Neji, Miyu, Sasuke, Hayace, Naruto e Minako.

**_Neji: _**Sim senhor esperto... Mas como vamos nos comunicar? – Neji perguntou a ele serio

**_Itachi: _**Boa pergunta...

**_Naruto: _**Nenhum celular está pegando.

**_Sasuke: _**Que tal se a gente descer e procurar pela sala de jogos? Lá tem uns walkie talkies de ultima geração.

**_Haya/ Minako: _**Pela primeira vez alguma coisa UTIL sai de sua cabeça! – Sasuke ia responder as duas, mas Itachi o parou.

**_Itachi: _**Então andem! Temos quatro andares e estamos no terceiro. Vamos fazer o seguinte... Cada grupo deve procurar por pessoas nos andares abaixo e acima. O 1º grupo fica com o 4º e 3º andares e o 2º grupo com o 1º e 2º ok?

**_Todos: _**Sim.

**_Itachi: _**Neji você vai ser o líder do segundo grupo e eu do primeiro. Vamos lá temos que correr. Se não... – antes que completasse a frase os vultos que estavam observando as salas apareceram a sua frente.

**_Orochimaru: _**Ora. Estão todos juntinhos... – uma voz fria e arrepiante soou provocando arrepios nos garotos ali parados - Que presas mais apetitosas. Está na hora do show rapazes. Podem brincar com eles só não os matem ok? – cinco vultos que estavam atrás do primeiro foram para cima deles.

**_Itachi: _**Três palavras... – falou sério.

**_Todos: _**Quais?

**_Itachi: _**Dá no pé! –saiu correndo e atrás dele os outros estavam em seu encalço.

**_Neji: _**Ai manhia do céu... Eu num quero morrer!

**_Miyu: _**Neji não precisa me puxar eu seu correr muito bem! – Neji estava a puxando pela mão.

**_Neji: _**Desculpa... – mas não a soltou.

**_Naruto: _**Anda Haya! – olhava para trás

**_Haya: _**Naruto eu to na sua frente seu besta! – gritava quase chorando

**_Naruto: _**E é? Então... –se virando devagar para trás – SOCORRO É A SADAKO! – saiu correndo feito um desembestado

**_Sasuke: _**Minako você ta bem? – olhando para o lado

**_Minako: _**Sasuke eu to do seu outro lado baka! – corria de olhos fechados.

**_Sasuke: _**Então quem está aqui? – olhou para o lado

**_Jiroubu: _**Oiiie... – sorriso de orelha a orelha

**_Sasuke: _**Socorro é a versão demoníaca do Free Willy! – saiu correndo puxando a mão de alguém.

**_Kisara: _**Uaiiiiiiii! – sentindo alguém pegar em seu ombro – Toma aqui seu! – meteu o muro na cara da pessoa q voou longe

**_Gaara: _**Oro! – seus olhos estavam virando

**_Kisara: _**Desculpa! – pegou Gaara e saiu correndo

Itachi parou e todos bateram nele, um atrás do outro. Foi uma cena linda, acabando um por cima do outro. Coitado do Itachi embaixo de todo mundo.

**_Shikamaru: _**O que houve Itachi? – o único que não estava embolado

**_Itachi: _**FIM DE LINHA SHIKAMARU! – Itachi gritou embaixo de todo mundo

**_Akemi: _**Ai jezuiz! E AGORA JOSÉ?

Todos estavam parados olhando firmemente para frente enquanto os cinco vultos formavam o seu lugar. Itachi estava à frente junto com Neji e Sasuke. E agora o que iria acontecer? Não tinham para onde correr o jeito era lutar. Mas que tipo de luta? Eles nunca lutaram na vida e agora o que iria acontecer? Será que todos morreriam daquele jeito? Miyu e Kate tomaram a frente seguidas por Kisara,Gaara e Haya. Ambos ficaram se encarando.

_**Continua...**_

Minna! E aew o que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Ta uma porcaria né? Tava sem imaginação... Desculpem-me, mas o próximo vai ser melhor eu prometo a vocês! Certo? E também preciso da resposta de algumas pessoa aew. Tipo as que ainda não refizeram a ficha, e as que eu perguntou sobre serem as senseis. Porque cá pra nós também tem muito personagem de Naruto que são mais velhos e são bem bonitos! (Eu adoro o Genma! ) Mas é com vocês! Até o próximo capitulo e quem quiser me adicionar no msn é esse aqui: e Ja ne!

Botan Uchiha


	4. Porrada? Será? Será?

_**War of the worlds**_

**Capitulo 2# A verdade...**

_No ultimo capitulo:_

Todos estavam parados olhando firmemente para frente enquanto os cinco vultos formavam o seu lugar. Itachi estava à frente junto com Neji e Sasuke. E agora o que iria acontecer? Não tinham para onde correr o jeito era lutar. Mas que tipo de luta? Eles nunca lutaram na vida e agora o que iria acontecer? Será que todos morreriam daquele jeito? Miyu e Kate tomaram a frente seguidas por Kisara,Gaara e Haya. Ambos ficaram se encarando.

_Começando:_

Itachi parte pra cima de Kimimaru e desvia a atenção dos outros fazendo Neji, Sasuke e Samara pularem em cima dos outros três. A única de fora foi Tayuya que olhava atentamente para Kate. Itachi e Kimimaru lutavam de forma anti-moderna, na verdade Itachi só desviava dos ataques de Kimimaru enquanto os outros três caiam na porrada com Jiroubu, Sakon e Kidoumaru. Era chute, pontapé, socos, murros e muitas outras coisas. Kisara, Kate e Gaara lutavam agora contra Tayuya e Jiroubu (poha o cara é o mô gordo mew) Haya lutava contra Sakon junto com Neji e Miyu, já Kidoumaru lutava contra Sasuke que dava grandes socos na cara dele.

**Haya: **SASUKE ABAXA AÍ! – gritou para Sasuke que obedeceu e abaixou escapando assim do golpe de Kidoumaru.

**Sasuke: **Seus idiotas corram! – berrou dando um olhar frio para eles

**Naruto: **Qual é né Sasuke? Entramos nessa todos juntos e vamos sair dessa juntos! Cambada pra cima! – gritou e o exercito de "guris" partiram para cima

Os demônios que lutavam agora desapareceram, mas suas vozes ainda podiam ser ouvidas.

**Sasuke: **Gaara! Kisara! Miyu! Cuidado atrás de vocês! – Sasuke berrou ao ver um zumbi se aproximando dos três

**Kisara: **Gaara abaixe! – uma kunai sai das mãos de Kisara e atingir o zumbi.

**Gaara: **Como...? – olhou perplexo para ela

**Kisara: **... – olhava para o zumbi com uma gota enorme na cabeça ele corria de um lado para o outro.

**Itachi: **É a nossa chance! CORRAM! – berrou puxando Kate que estava sentada no chão um pouco machucada.

**Naruto: **Shikamaru! Akemi! Andem! – gritou bem alto para os dois que estavam parados

**Os dois: **Claro! – saíram correndo

**Minako: **Até que você luta bem Uchiha-baka!

**Sasuke: **Melhor lutar do que ficar parado não acha?

**Minako: **Mas pelo menos eu não os deixei escaparem. – falou de olhos fechados

**Sasuke: **Olha aqui Minako eu...

**Haya: **DÁ PARA PARAR DE BRIGAREM OU TAH DIFICIL? – berrou empurrando Neji que queria lutar mais.

**Neji: **Voltem aqui seus desgraçados. Hyuuga Neji tem que mostrar uma coisinha a vocês. Vamos venham!

**Samara: **Neji faz um favor para todos nós... – falou friamente

**Neji: **O que Samara-san?

**Todos: **Se aquete! – berraram juntos

**Neji: **Ok... Ok... – diminuindo

Todos os doze correram em direção ao térreo.O esquema do grupo dividido tinha ido pro espaço, todos resolveram ficar juntos, afinal não sabiam quando eles iram enfrentar eles de novo. Itachi olhava para Kate e estava fitava o chão em silencio. Neji estava encostado no portão da escola esperando Samara terminar o curativo. Akemi, Shikamaru e Gaara arquitetavam o plano. Kisara estava sentada no chão fitando o chão sem emoção. Haya, Naruto , Minako e Sasuke conversavam sobre o tempo, lógicos que com brigas entre: Haya e Sasuke e Sasuke e Minako.

**Akemi: **Eles estão vindo... – falou calmamente, mas todos levantaram e ficaram em suas posições.

**Shikamaru: **Itachi e Sasuke se preparem. Samara, Akemi e Gaara peguem areia. Naruto e Haya estão com as cordas? – ambos afirmaram com a cabeça – Minako e Kate fiquem na reta guarda. Eu e Neji vamos atrair a atenção dos dois maiores ok?

**Todos: **Haaai! – afirmaram baixinho

Não deu muito tempo, antes que Itachi e Sasuke partissem para cima deles estavam parados no ar. Itachi e Sasuke fitavam o ser, surpresos.

**Kurenai: **Bakas... Se pensam que vão acabar com aqueles demônios assim então a se enganar! – falou friamente os colocando no chão.

**Shikamaru: **KURENAI-SENSEI? – assustado

**Asuma: **Shikamaru se acalme, por favor. E vocês também!

**Iruka: **Que bom! Vocês estão bem! – Iruka agora sorria.

**Kate/Samara/Akemi: **O que está acontecendo aqui?

**Sasuke/Minako: **Asuma-sensei! Kurenai-sensei! Iruka sensei!

**Haya/Naruto: **NANI! – olhavam para os três sem entender

**Gaara: **Kisara você está bem? – se dirigindo a ela esquecendo dos outros

**Kisara: **Hã? Sim! Estou... – falou desanimada – Aleluia vocês chegaram!

**Kurenai: **Me desculpe Kisara, nos atrapalhamos e... – colocando Itachi e Sasuke no chão

**Todos: **O QUE? VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTAS?

**Asuma: **É... bem isso é uma longa historia... Peço que nos acompanhe...

**Neji: '**Pera! Podem parando aew... E os meninos que ficaram presos?

Iruka, Kurenai e Asuma abaixaram a cabeça.Estava mais que claro que os meninos estavam...

**Haya: **Onegai não me diga que...

**Samara: **Eles estão mortos?

**Iruka: **Ha-hai... – falou pesadamente

**Todos: **... !

**Naruto: **Como puderam deixar isso acontecer? – Naruto segurava a blusa de Iruka com força

**Haya: **Ino-chan... – caiu de joelhos no chão

**Sasuke: **Haya... – se ajoelhou perto dela

**Akemi: **Que destino cruel...

**Minako: **Foi reservado para eles... – as lágrimas agora escorriam pela face

**Shikamaru: **... – abaixou a cabeça

**Gaara: **"Temari... Kun-chan" – Gaara se apoiava na parede escondendo o rosto manchado pelas primeiras lagrimas.

**Kate: **... – olhava o nada

**Samara: **Quer dizer que... Fomos os únicos...

**Neji: **Que sobrevivemos...

**Itachi: **Kisama! – socou a parede – Porque não fomos capazes de salva-los há tempo!

**Kurenai: **Itachi, matte! Watashitachi... – não continuou a falar Itachi lhe lançou um olhar frio

**Itachi: **E você quer que eu faça o que? Aceite isso?

**Jiraya: **Sim... Essas vidas foram tiradas por causa de vocês! –(um senhor hauhau XD)Um homem de cabelos prateado, espetados e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo falou em cima de um poste. Tenha olhos negros e pele branca.

Kurenai, Asuma e Iruka fizeram uma reverencia e se ajoelharam. A atenção de todos foi concentrada no homem de aparência meio duvidosa.

**Naruto: **Quem é o coroa? – perguntou e levando um cascudo de Kurenai no mesmo instante

**Kurenai: **Baka, não fale assim do Jiraya-sama!

**Haya: **"Quem é ele?"

**Sasuke: **Quem é você? – perguntou já de pé

**Minako: **Como o Sasuke baka é corajoso.

**Sasuke: **Responda! – ignorando Minako

**Samara: **Também gostaria de saber.

**Shikamaru: **Na verdade todos nós gostaríamos...

**Gaara: **E quem é você? – perguntou olhando Kisara

**Kisara: **Sou uma ninja... Eu sou da organização de Konoha!

**Akemi: **Konoha? O que diabos é isso?

**Jiraya: **Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que me sigam...

**Itachi: **Pra que? Pra nos matar também? Não! Sinto muito estragar seu prazer meu velho mais não...

**Neji: **Calma Itachi! – suspirou – Quem é você?

**Samara: **De novo Neji? ¬¬

**Neji: **Pois bem eu quero saber... – com raiva nos olhos

**Itachi: **Eu também

**Naruto: **Resumindo... Todos nós queremos saber...

Jiraya suspirou e deu um pulo, dando uma cambalhota no ar e parando no chão.

**Jiraya: **Aiiiiiiiii! Acho que quebrei minha costela... X.X – falou estendido no chão

**Todos os futuros ninjas: **#Bof!# - de cara no chão

**Kurenai/Asuma: **Jiraya-sama! – correram para socorre-lo

**Iruka: "**Velho maluco..."

**Neji: **Itachi, você ainda acha que ele é um dos demônios?

**Itachi: **Hahahahahahaha... Depois dessa? HAHAHAHAH JAMÉ!

**Samara: **"Velho sedentário..." u.u

**Kate: "**Vice-líder picareta..." o.o'''

**Haya: **"Que louco!"

**Naruto: **"Depois dessa eu ficaria calado..." – pensou rindo

**Sasuke: **"No coments..."

**Minako: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – se acabando de rir

**Akemi/Shikamaru: **"Perigo! Tah de brincadeira né?" – olhavam para o homem com uma gota na cabeça

**Gaara: **... – olhava para Kisara com certo ódio no olhar.

**Kisara: **Hum? Porque está me olhando desse jeito?

**Gaara: **Eu quero saber quem é você e o que planeja...

**Kisara: **Pois bem... Chamo-me Yukio Kisara, tenho 15 anos...

**Kakashi: **Kisara pode parar por aí... – um homem de uns 25 anos estava caminhando em direção a eles. Tinha cabelos espetados para cima, prateados e curtos, usava uma mascara na face e uma bandana amarrada na testa, está com um desenho estranho. Uma espiral que em uma determinada parte formava um triângulo para fora.

**Yukiko: **Pelo amor de deus! Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama está lhe chamando... E diz que é urgente! E Kakashi... Sai da frente seu ignorante! – Uma garota de uns 17 anos de pele clara, olhos violetas, cabelos pretos escuros, lisos na altura da cintura presos em um rabo baixo. Vestia um colete verde com uma espiral vermelha atrás. Yuriko andou em direção aos garotos passando por cima de Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Obrigado Yuriko... ¬¬ - falou levantando todo pisoteado

**Yuriko: **Ai que criancinhas mais lindas! – agora seus cabelos estavam acinzentados e ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Pegou na bochecha de Minako e Haya e começou a aperta-las. – Ai ai ai! Tomará que eu seja a sensei de vocês! Eu vou amar!

**Haya/Minako: "**Quem é essa doida?" – pensavam.

**Kakashi: **Ok Yuriko... Dá pra parar a cena? Temos que fazer o que a Tsunade-sama mandou! – falou limpando a roupa

**Yuriko: **Como você é chato Kakashi-kun... – voltando ao seu estado normal e soltando as duas – Ok! Vamos logo antes que a Tsunade-sama nos castigue...

**Genma: **Já estão todos aqui? – um homem de cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro, lisos, de pele clara e olhos castanhos claros estava parado olhando a galera junta. Ao seu lado tenham mais três meninos. Duas meninas e um menino. – Ah! Kakashi eu achei eles! Esses são: Aburame Shino! – apontou para o menino de cabelos pretos, pele branca e que usava óculos. – Kawa Yuri! –Uma menina de cabelos na altura do ombro, negros e ondulados, presos a um rabo de cavalo. Olhos verdes. Um pouco baixa. – E Mai Kawasumi! – a ultima menina tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos com pontas onduladas que batiam na altura da cintura. Seus  
olhos eram de cor mel. Era branca e tinha digamos um corpo muito bonito. Sua face parecia de uma anjinha.

**Shino: **Olá... – saldou sem emoção

**Naruto: **Oi! Prazer sou Uzumaki Naruto! Está é minha irmã Uzumaki Haya! – falou apontando para a irmã que massageava a bochecha apertada por Yuriko e deu olá com a mão.

**Sasuke: **Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Itachi! Hyuuga Neji! Baka Minako! – disse apontando para todos e para Minako deu um risinho de lado

**Minako: **Não Sasuke não sou da sua espécie! – falou

**Sasuke: **Por isso mesmo que é uma baka! – começou a mesma ladainha... Minako e Sasuke brigando...

**Itachi: **Bom... Esses são: Nara Shikamaru, Amakura Akemi, Kyzou Gaara, Yukio Kisara, Miyu Samara e Kyohawa Kate. – falou apontando para cada um os quais respondiam com sorriso ou com a mão ou nada falavam. (Dá pra imaginar quem não falava nada neh? XD)

**Mai: **Yoroshiku! – Berrou feliz

**Yuri: **Konnichiwa... – falou sem emoção

**Jiraya: **Ótimo! Todos estão bem! Então vamos logo! E responderei as perguntas de vocês assim que estivermos num lugar seguro. Alguns demônios estão aqui perto nos observando provavelmente. Então me sigam. Kakashi, Genma e Yuriko fiquem na reta-guarda e Kurenai e Asuma aos lados e Iruka comigo aqui na frente. Vamos logo... – entraram novamente na escola. Agora as vinte e duas pessoas estavam andando pelo pátio do colégio. Haya, Minako e Mai não conseguiam olhar para os lados. O pátio estava cheio de sangue, mas nenhum corpo havia sido encontrado.

Yuriko olhava ao redor procurando algum demônio, mas logo sentiu a mão de Kakashi em seu ombro e se acalmou. Genma puxou Haya que queria parar para ver se encontrava alguém está se debatia para ele solta-la mais não tinha jeito, afinal ele era mais forte que ela. Sasuke pegou Haya pelo pulso depois que Genma a soltou.

**Sasuke: **Haya! Você não pode fazer nada! Já aconteceu! O que você pode fazer? NADA! ACORDA HAYA! – Sasuke gritou segurando firme o pulso dela

**Haya: **Como é que você consegue? Como que você consegue não ligar para vida deles? Explica-me Sasuke? – suas lagrimas agora molhavam a outra mão do jovem que estava em seu rosto

**Naruto: **Haya... Sasuke... Acho melhor vocês se apressarem... – Naruto falou com cara de medo olhando para eles

**Todos: **Porque?

**Naruto: **Eles estão chegando! – apontou para os seis vultos que estavam indo em direção a eles. Começou o deus nos acuda, todos correram para frente seguindo Jiraya que gritava com os novos ninjas. Jiraya mandava Iruka e Kurenai os protegerem enquanto Kakashi, Genma, Asuma e Yuriko atrasavam os demônios.

**Itachi: **Kate! Sam! Pelo amor de deus corram mais rápido! – atrás das duas

**Kate: **... –lançou um olhar frio a Itachi que calou a boca na hora

**Neji: **Ai meu padinho do céu! Tanta mulher bonita no mundo e eu aqui quase morrendo... – correndo

**Sam: "**Sem comentários... u.u" – pensou

**Shikamaru: **Mas onde diabos isso vai dar? Putz...

**Akemi: **Que tal, correr mais e falar menos? – olhou de lado para Shikamaru

**Naruto: **AIÊÊ MANHINHA! – correndo

**Minako: **Ai! – Minako tropeçou em um degrau e saiu rolando levando Naruto junto. – Oroooo? – seus olhos estavam virando e virando

**Naruto: **Alguém anotou a placa? - . mais louco que outra coisa e vendo varias minakos em sua cabeça rodando e rodando

**Kisara: **Dá para parar de me olhar assim? – gritou para Gaara

**Gaara: **Não! Quero saber o que você é! – falou friamente

**Kisara: **Eu sou uma ninja! Pertenço à organização Konoha! Fui mandada para a sua escola para recrutar vocês! E... – não deu tempo de falar Jiraya havia a pego e a jogado dentro de um elevador. Depois Gaara foi jogado em cima dela. Os dois estavam com os rostos próximos, dava muito bem pra sentir a respiração ofegante de ambos.

**Gaara: **Hm... – levanta rápido e sai de cima dela vermelho...

**Shikamaru: **Haya! Sasuke! CORRAM!

Haya e Sasuke estavam mais distante de todos, até dos seus futuros senseis. Os demônios miravam neles mais como por algum milagre Sasuke conseguia desviar dos golpes carregando Haya. Mas uma bomba acertou o local onde ambos estavam localizados e os separou fazendo os dois rolarem para lados opostos.

**Haya: **Sasuke! – quando vai levantar Kimimaru fica na frente dela

**Sasuke: **Kuso... HAYA! – se levanta e corre em direção a Haya, mas alguém o segura por trás.

**Tayuya: **Hunf... Não vai ser tão fácil moleque! – ela riu de lado

**Sasuke: **Me solta!

**Haya: **Kisama! – rosnou entre os dentes ao ver o sorriso estampado na cara dele

**Kimimaru: **Hehehehe... Está na hora de brincar... – falou em tom de deboche

**Genma: **HAYA ABAIXE! – jogou uma Kunai em direção a Kimimaru encravando nas costas dele e depois explodindo.

**Haya: **Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – se agachou com as mãos na cabeça

**Genma: **Venha! – a pegou no colo e a colocou perto de Yuriko – Cuida dela, eu vou atrás do Sasuke. – falou isso e correu em direção a Tayuya.

**Kimimaru: **Não vai a lugar nenhum... – estava agora sangrando e tinha ódio em seu olhar. – Agora não vou brincar mais... Eu vou acabar com vocês! – falou indo em direção a Genma

**Yuriko: **GENMA! Fica aqui Haya! Eu vou lá! – disse colocando Haya atrás de um pilar de pedra.

**Sasuke: **"Haya..." – deu um soco bem forte na cara de Tayuya a fazendo cair no chão – Isso é por ter me impedido e isso... – não completou o seu golpe Kakashi havia o impedido

**Kakashi: **Vá ficar com a Haya. Eu cuido deles! – falou sorrindo

**Sasuke: **... Hai!- correu em direção a Haya

**Jiroubu: **Gracinha... – pegando no queixo dela

**Sasuke: **Yare, Yare... Se não é o Free Willy em versão demônio! – falou em tom de deboche – Bom se você não se importar poderia soltar a MINHA Haya? – rosnou

**Haya: **Sua desde quando?

**Sasuke: **Ai você entendeu Haya!

**Jiroubu:** ... – olhava os dois sem entender! (carinha lerdo...)

**Haya: **Não entendi nada! Dá licença? – tira a mão de Jiroubu do seu queixo e anda ate Sasuke com a cara fechada – Você não tem o direito de dizer que eu sou sua!

**Sasuke: **Enquanto seu irmão não está por perto você é MINHA PROTEGIDA ok? – falou quase explodindo

**Haya: **Escute aqui você não tem direito nenhum sobre... – não terminou de falar Jiraya estava segurando os dois pela camisa. – Hã? Você vovô? Mas e o...

**Sasuke: **Free Willy? – perguntou. A resposta veio rápido Jiroubu estava no chão inconsciente

**Jiraya: **Não é hora para briga de casais! ANDEM! – colocou eles no chão e os empurrou em direção ao segundo elevador.

**Kate: **Itachi ande! Só falta você! – estendeu a mão a ele, estavam no primeiro elevador e só faltava Itachi para entrar.

**Itachi: **Ai JESUS MARIA JOSÉ! AEW VOU EU! – pulou em cima de Kate derrubando os demais que estavam no elevador. Simplesmente a cena foi a seguinte: Itachi com o rosto nos seios de Kate. Neji com Samara em cima dele. Naruto e Minako abraçados e Gaara sendo pressionado pra cima de Kisara só o mantendo distancia graças ao seu braço que colocava força na parede os distanciando 10 cm.

**Kate: **Itachi... – com um sinal de raiva na cabeça

**Itachi: **PERA! A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA! – temendo o que ia acontecer agora

**Neji: **Miyu-san... onegai... Saia de cima de mim... – já ficando maluco por ela estar em cima dele

**Samara: **hum? Aiii! Foi... mal...

**Minako/Naruto: **...- Com medo e ainda abraçados

**Gaara: **... – aquela situação começou a deixa-lo vermelho e ele definitivamente... DETESTAVA aquela sensação

**Kisara: **Gulp... – engoliu em seco olhando para Gaara vermelha

**Yuriko: **Desculpa atrapalhar, mas... Temos que ir andando! – entrou no elevador rápido e digitou um código numa área abaixo dos botões. – Ok... MANDA VÊ! – o elevado fechou e caiu com tudo, fazendo todos gritarem.

No outro elevardor:

**Shimakaru: **Pelo amor de deus! HAYA E SASUKE ANDEM LOGO!

**Akemi: **Eu não quero morrer aqui ainda!

**Shino: ...**

**Mai: **ANDEM LOGO! – berrou

**Yuri: **"Bakas..."

**Sasuke/ Haya: **SAI DE BAIXO! – pulando em cima deles. Resultado? HUhahu Não vão querer que eu fale né? Simplesmente: Sasuke e Haya em cima de Shikamaru e Akemi. Enquanto Mai, Yuri e Shino fitavam ambos com olhar de desprezo. (MENOS A MAI OK? XD)

**Jiraya: **Ótimo! Todos os Gennins aqui? Espero... – fez à mesma coisa que Yuriko havia feito no outro elevador. Despencando com tudo! (Uhul igualzinho na Disney! XD)

Os elevadores desceram mais de 15 andares, não parando em um. Enquanto isso Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Genma e Kurenai lutavam contra: Kimimaru, Tayuya , Jiroubu , Kidoumaru e Sakon. A luta era acirrada, ambos lutavam com todas as forças. Kimimaru e Genma estavam lutando há mais tempo que os outros. Genma já estava muito ferido e quase sem chakra. Kakashi e Tayuya estavam lutando, mas Kakashi tinha vantagem afinal ele tinha O olho. Iruka estava perdendo para Sakon de forma ridícula se me permitem dizer. Kurenai não movia um dedo contra Jiroubu, este parecia está viajando em algum lugar, porque não acertava um golpe nela e detalhe: ela estava parada desde o começo da luta no mesmo local. Kin-doumaru e Asuma já tinham o resultado. Kidoumaru estava jogado na parede preso por uma lança no coração. Os outros 17 já haviam chegado ao local da organização. Os elevadores abriram jogando todos para fora, menos Yuriko e Jiraya.

**Itachi: **Ai que dor...

**Neji: **Putz... Num quero isso mais num...

**Shikamaru: **Onde nós estamos? – perguntou olhando ao redor

**Akemi: **Que lugar...

**Minako: **Lindo! .

**Naruto: **Oroooo!

**Kate: **Nani?

**Samara: **Ô velho pançudo! Dá pra responder? – se virando para ele com raiva

**Jiraya: **Velho pançudo? – varias veias começaram a saltar da sua testa.

**Tsunade: **Aleluia chegou seu velho pevertido! – Uma mulher de cabelos loiros amarrados em duas chiquinhas baixas, pele branca, seios altamente ENORMES e olhos castanhos claros. Usava um batom vermelho bem vivo. – Sejam bem vindos... Futuros ninjas exterminadores de demônios de Konoha. – sorriu de modo maléfico a eles.

Continua...

Ufaaaa... Terminei! XD Bom espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Valeu mesmo galerinha! Não deixem de acompanhar eu imploro XX

Vamos as Reviews né?

_**Reviews:**_

**Sophie Asakura: **Bom está aí o segundo capitulo espero que tenha gostado. E sim! Vai ter um capitulo seu e do Itachi assim como os outros casais. Nesse já coloquei um climinha entre Kisara e Gaara. HUhuHU O próximo... hm... quem sabe... .

**Yami no Goddess: **Salve salve minha grande mana! Fala queridinha! Tudo bem? Bom você axou legal mesmo essa historia de gírias brasileiras nos persons? Que bom! Ahhh e adivinha... o Neji vai ser um pouco pervertido se tratando da senhorita! . Pode crer que vai ter mais.. huhuhuhu minhas idéias tão a mil

**Uchiha Chii: **Konnichiwa Chi-chan! Espero que esse capitulo tenha sido legal para você, mas prometo que vou melhorar cada vez mais. Poxa... Espero que você e o Sasuke brigando tenha sido um pouquinho melhor nesse, sabe o que é? É que 22 pessoas juntas é meio difícil coloca-las todas em conjunto... XD Mas deu...

**Kisara-chan: **Olá! Tudo bem moxa? Bom está aew o segundo! Espero que goste desse capitulo principalmente de sua parte com o Gaara. E obrigada por ter gostado do capitulo! Arigatou!

**Kiyuii-chan: **Pode deixar! Logo logo outras coisas hilárias vão acontecer! Mwahauhauau...

**Sasuke: Ficou maluca?**

**Botan: Só agora percebeu? xD**

**± ¤»:...Jµñë...:«¤±: **ÊÊÊÊ Viu só? Deu pra você participar tanto quantos as outras aew! Espero que esteja gostando e já já seu par entra ok? Kissus

**Mikage-sama: **1º Você não perdeu o Naruto, eu tinha colocado o Naruto e o Kiba para a Chi e a Menina Maluquinha. Desculpa mais eu havia reservado para elas, por terem escolhido o Gaara. Tanto que a Menina Maluquinha ficou com o Shino por gostar mais dele e a Chi com o Naruto. E 2º o Kakashi não dá porque outra pessoa havia pedido pelo meu e-mail. Desculpe... Mas ainda tem os hokages menos o Yondaime e os outros senseis que estão aew em cima com exceção do Kakashi-sensei. Mas uma vez desculpa...

**Minako-chan:** Desculpa! Nessa fic não deu pra colocar muito você porque como eu já disse é meio difícil interagir com 22 personagens e todos no mesmo local. Sem contar os inimigos né? xD Mas já já os trios vão ser definidos pode deixar

**SunBlade Girl: **Noossaaaa! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Puxa! Puxa! Agora toh mais feliz! Valeux! Arigatou Gozaimasu! E por favor não deixe de acompanhara ok? Bjus

**Goddess-chan: **Ué não deu? Ai que droga... Mas tudo bem dá próxima você entra ok? Vou gostar muito de te-la em uma fic minha! E obrigada por acompanhar! Kissus! Ja ne!

É isso meu povinho lindo!

Até a próxima ok?

Kissus

Ja ne!

Botan Uchiha


	5. Vamos lá! Qualquer coisa pode acontecer!

_**War of the worlds **_

**Capitulo 3# Entrando para Konoha**

_No capitulo passado: _

**Tsunade: **Aleluia chegou seu velho pevertido! – Uma mulher de cabelos loiros amarrados em duas chiquinhas baixas, pele branca, seios altamente ENORMES e olhos castanhos claros. Usava um batom vermelho bem vivo. – Sejam bem vindos... Futuros ninjas exterminadores de demônios de Konoha. – sorriu de modo maléfico a eles.

_No capitulo de hoje... XD_

**Jiraya: **Ora se não é a nossa querida Tsunade-sama... – a olhava com sorriso nos lábios

**Tsunade: **Então são vocês? Bom... Primeiramente gostaria de me apresentar. Sou a líder da organização de Konoha. Tsunade. – falou de forma calma – Bom... Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que é Konoha, e porque estão aqui. Bem... – respirou fundo e fitou os rostos de cada um ali sentado a sua frente. – A organização de Konoha é uma organização que luta contra seres malignos denominados como demônios por vocês. Essa organização existe há mais de 300 anos e até hoje luta contra esses demônios sem que os humanos saibam. – olhou atentamente para Haya e Naruto. – Há 16 anos Konoha lutou contra um grande demônio chamado Kyuubi no Youko, este demônio é um dos mais temidos em toda a face da terra. E agora... Parece-me que um grupo de demônios de classe SS foi formado para tentar revive-lo e usarão suas vidas para que a Kyuubi se torne mais forte e acabe com a raça que eles tanto odeiam... – fez uma pausa - A raça humana.

**Shikamaru: **O que você quer que humanos comuns como nós façamos? – perguntou

**Tsunade: **Após a terrível batalha contra a Kyuubi a organização sofreu com a perda de seus melhores ninjas da organização. Esses ninjas tem um certo parentesco com vocês. Todos os que morreram pertenciam à família de vocês... – falou sem hesitar

**Todos: **O que! – perguntaram surpresos

**Tsunade:** Naruto e Haya vocês não se perguntam por que não conheceram seus pais? E você Itachi não se pergunta por que seus pais morreram dois meses depois que Sasuke havia nascido. E vocês Shikamaru, Akemi e Minako, porque acham que seus pais, primos e irmãos desapareceram do nada? Neji e sua mãe? Você se lembra dela? Lembra-se quando ela lhe beijou na testa e disse adeus? Kate e Samara porque vocês se acham que nunca conheceram seus pais e vivem sozinhas até hoje? O mesmo vale para Gaara, Mai, Yuri e Shino. Vocês nunca se perguntaram sobre a família de cada um de vocês? Sobre porque eles foram assassinados? – Tsunade agora perguntava sem dar trégua a alguém

Todos agora a olhavam perplexos sem acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Estavam de olhos regalados para Tsunade... Será que tudo aquilo era verdade? Mais as coisas se encaixavam de uma forma tão concreta.

**Yondaime: **Tsunade-sama chega... Não os atormente mais... – um jovem de cabelos espetados loiros, olhos azuis e parecido com Naruto surgiu atrás dela.

**Tsunade: **Yondaime... Espere, eles tem que ouvir... Vocês têm o sangue de ninjas em suas veias e devem honrá-lo. – falou olhando para cada um de forma dura - Pois então prestem atenção no que irei dizer-lhes agora. – respirou fundo e sorriu- Cada um de vocês tem uma energia no corpo que chamamos de chakra. Esse chakra é a energia que os shinobis ou ninjas como vocês conhecem precisam para fazer um jutsu: técnica de ataque ou defesa. Essa energia é dividida em duas partes: a energia que está em cada célula de deu corpo e a energia espiritual que é adquirida no treinamento e outras experiências que iremos dar-lhes. Para fazer um jutsu vocês devem expelir o chakra de vocês para fora a partir de um selamento algo que vocês iram aprender com os seus senseis. – olhou para cada um e viu que ambos estavam entendendo tudo.

**Itachi: **E quando o treinamento começa? – fora o primeiro a sair do transe

**Tsunade: **Assim que vocês estiverem em seus grupos e com os seus senseis. Iremos fazer um treinamento rigoroso e muito rápido. Estamos lutando contra o tempo. Vocês devem se preparar para uma luta real dentro de um mês. Caso não consigam... Iram lutar mesmo assim. – disse por fim dando as costas. – Vocês ficaram no alojamento de novos ninjas. Espero que estejam preparados para amanha... Amanha será o dia em que eu direi os seus times e começarão o treino. – desapareceu

**Yondaime: **Ai ai... – suspirou.- Venham comigo eu os levarei até o alojamento de vocês. – sorriu para os 15 garotos.

Um a um foi levantando e seguindo Yondaime.

**Mai: **Hã... Como o senhor se chama? – perguntou de forma dócil

**Yondaime: **Oh! Me desculpe por não me apresentar! Sou Yodaime o instrutor. Prazer! – sorriu para a garota de face angelical a fazendo corar.

**Yuriko: **Yondaime seu moleque pervertido pare de fazer a menina corar! – gritou correndo atrás dele enquanto este ria e se desculpava dizendo que não era essa a intenção provocando risos em alguns garotos.

**Itachi: **Bom... Neji o que você acha?

**Neji: **Acho que devemos acreditar...

**Itachi: **Concordo... Acho que não é mentira.

**Kate: **Mas e sobre os grupos... O q vocês acham que pode acontecer?

**Samara: **Para mim tanto faz... Eu não me importo com mais nada agora...

**Neji: **Miyu-san...

**Samara: **O que é? – o olhou de lado

**Neji: **vem cá... – chamando com o dedo

**Samara: **Hm? – meio desconfiada mais foi

**Neji: **Você gostaria de ser do meu time?

**Samara: **Pra que?

**Neji: **Pra ficarmos juntinhos assim... – a agarrou por trás

**Samara: **Nani? – perguntou perplexa o empurrando no chão – Seu... seu... – respirando rapidamente e muito vermelha

**Itachi/Neji: **Hahahahahahahaha! – riam sem parar o que resultou numa Briga linda... Simplesmente eles voaram com o soco que Samara havia dado.

**Sasuke: **... – Permanecia calado

**Haya: **Sasuke... – sussurrou

**Sasuke: **...

**Naruto: **Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **...

**Minako: **SASUKE BAKA! – berrou no ouvido dele o fazendo voar de susto

**Sasuke: **Orra... Eu não sou surdo minha filha... – falou limpando o ouvido

**Naruto: **Mas Sasuke... Você tava parecendo estar em outra dimensão meu filho.

**Haya: **Você está realmente em outra dimensão ou então é surdo.

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou surdo!

**Minako: **Só lerdo...

**Sasuke: **Igual a você...

**Minako: **Aprendi com você...

**Sasuke: **Não sou professor

**Minako: **Mas está sendo desde agora...

**Naruto: **OK PAREM! – berrou para ambos

**.:Um pouco lá atrás:.**

**Shikamaru: **Sinceramente... São uns lerdos.

**Akemi: **Como é que se aturam?

**Shikamaru: **Aos gritos e berros...

**Akemi: **São uns idiotas...

**Shikamaru: **Concordo...

**Akemi: **Shikamaru o que você acha de tudo isso?

**Shikamaru: **Putz... Não quero nem pensar sobre isso... Só sei que vai ser problemático... – cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça

**Akemi: **... – fitava o chão, agora pensativa.

**Gaara: **Há quanto tempo você vive aqui?

**Kisara: **Há 15 anos. Sou treinada desde meus cinco anos de idade. – falou sem emoção na voz

**Gaara: **Quer dizer que você é a melhor entre todos aqui.

**Kisara: **Por enquanto sou.

**Gaara: **Hm...

**Kisara: **Que foi?

**Gaara: **Estou pensando só... – falou cruzando os braços

**Kisara: **... – agora andava olhando para frente observando para Haya e Sasuke que estavam brigando enquanto Naruto e Minako conversavam alegremente sobre alguma coisa. Queria conversar assim com o Gaara. Mas... Espera!Porque ela estava pensando naquilo? Deveria pensar sobre os treinos e as técnicas em vez de ficar pensando em garotos... hunf... Não se importava com eles.

**.:Na frente:.**

**Mai: **Yuri o que você acha?

**Yuri: **Não sei Mai... Não sei o que fazer mesmo.

**Mai: **E você Shino?

**Shino: **Não tenho a mínima idéia Mai...

**Mai: **... – ficou pensativa

**Yondaime: **Pronto! Chegamos! – sorriu ao olhar para cima. O local era uma grande mansão branca com mais de 20 quartos. Sala de estar, área para treinamento e piscina. (Uia! XD) – A mansão será de... – antes que completasse a frase a maioria já tinha entrado. – Vocês...

**Yuriko: **Hhuhauhauauah... Olha a sua cara de lerdo! Huahuhaua só rindo com você Yon... hauhauhauau – se acabando de ri da cara do amigo, estava com os cabelos acinzentados. (hauhau Mudança de personalidade XD)

**Kisara: **Crianças...

**Gaara: **Concordo...

**Kate: **Putz... Ninguém merece mew...

**Samara: **Neji eu não vou a lugar algum com você! – falou tirando a mão da mão dele

**Neji: **Vamos lá Miyu-san! O quê que custa? O – puxava Samara pelo braço

**Samara: **Já reparou que só você me chama de Miyu-san?

**Neji: **Porque é mais bonito que Samara! E só eu posso chamar! – a puxava com mais força

**Samara: **Dá pra me soltar?

**Neji: **Não! – a pegou no colo e correu para dentro da casa com um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto ela gritava o mandando parar.

**Yuriko: **Bem... Que mal lhe pergunte... Quem vai tomar conta deles hoje? – se virou para o loiro alto

**Yondaime: **Nós dois... E o Kakashi quando chegar. – sorriu para ela

**Kakashi: **Yo! – apareceu no meio deles, muito machucado mais com um sorriso no rosto.

**Os dois: **KAKASHI? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

**Kakashi: **Sim estou! Só foram alguns arranhões! Nada de mais! Vou para casa dar um jeito nesses ferimentos e volto mais tarde. Ok?

**Yondaime: **E os outros?

**Kakashi:** Asuma e Kurenai não sofreram dano algum. Já Iruka e Genma estão machucados... O Iruka está mais machucado que o Genma mais está tudo bem! – sorriu para eles.

**Yuriko: **Certo. Mas vai dar um jeito nesses seus machucados. Alias eu vou com você. Yon você dá conta sozinho?

**Yon: **Vou tentar! – sorriu para os dois que desapareceram. – Bom vamos entrar! – sorriu para Kate, Shino, Yuri e Mai. Essa ultima corou de leve mais uma vez. Depois disso todos entraram

**.:Na casa de Kakashi:.**

Yuriko ajudou Kakashi a entrar em casa e o colocou sentado no sofá. A sala de estar era grande para um apartamento. Tinha um sofá de três lugares, uma mesinha no centro uma Tv, três estantes de livros imensas e um aparelho de som. (Nossa moderno não?XD)

**Yuriko:** Fica aí que eu vou pegar a caixa de remédio... alias... Vai tomar um banho vai Kakashi! – falou olhando pra ele de lado. – Enquanto isso eu vou pegar o material para fazer seus curativos. Anda!

**Kakashi: **Ta... ta... Parece até a minha mãe sô... – resmungou indo para o banheiro

**Yuriko: **Ta reclamando de que Kakashi? – perguntou de forma fria, colocando a água para ferver.

**Kakashi: **Eu nada... – saindo de fininho para o banheiro

**Yuriko: **Hunf... Não... Sei... – olhando de lado para a porta do banheiro agora fechada. Caminhou até o armário no quarto de Kakashi e pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros. Quando estava voltando à sala reparou em um retrato que estava na estante que estava do lado direito da porta por onde ela ia sair. No retrato se encontrava Kakashi, Yon e ela sorrindo quando pequenos e ao lado outra com eles dois maiores. – "Porque será que o Kakashi tem uma foto minha e com ele na estante dele?"

**Kakashi: **Sua bisbilhoteira... – sorriu para Yuriko. Kakashi estava todo molhado e vestia uma bermuda branca, estava com a toalha em volta do pescoço formando um arco e as feridas estavam começando a sangrar. – Bonito hein? Te deixo sozinha por um instante e já vem bisbilhotar... – continuava a sorrir de forma doce, pela primeira vez Yuriko via Kakashi sem a máscara, e pode prestar atenção em sua face toda, não podendo deixar de notar nos lindos lábios que existiam por trás da máscara.

**Yuriko: **Para a sua informação, eu vim pegar a caixa de remédios. – falou mostrando a caixa – E vamos logo q você já ta começando a manchar o chão com o seu sangue. – Disse vermelha e virando a cara, escondendo o rosto de Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Pff... – suspirou e sorriu caminhando atrás dela.

Yuriko começou a limpar e fazer os curativos em Kakashi, enquanto esse as vezes fazia cara de dor mais não falava nada. Após terminar tudo Yuriko levantou para arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito, mas acabou tropeçando na bacia atrás dela sua sorte foi Kakashi ter levantado e a segurado pela cintura aproximando os corpos. Yuriko fitava Kakashi de forma surpresa e começava a ficar vermelha por causa do contato. Kakashi por sua vez estava a fitando de forma calma e serena como sempre fazia a acalmando e a fazendo corar mais ainda. Kakashi e Yuriko foram embalados pelo clima e aproximavam os rostos de forma calma e lenta.

**Yon: **Vixe maria... Atrapaiei algo? – perguntou de costas na janela morrendo de vergonha.

Yuriko se pos de pé junto com Kakashi.

**Yuriko: **Não aconteceu ABSULUTAMENTE NADA! – gritou para Yon

**Yon: **Será mesmo Yuriko? – com sorriso debochado no rosto. Agora tinha sua arma contra ela. Iria infernizá-la para o resto da vida.

**Kakashi: **Na verdade a Yuriko tropeçou na bacia e eu só a segurei. – falou coçando a nuca e meio sem jeito.

**Yon: **Ok... E eu sou a Kyuubi...

**Yuriko: **Aí você já quer demais Yon...

**Yon: **Calada! Não pedi sua opinião!

**Yuriko: **Claro... Elas são muito avançadas para a sua classe...

**Kakashi: **Yare, yare... Vamos parar temos que ir logo para a mansão e... Você os deixou com quem? – Kakashi perguntou de forma pacifica

**Yon: **Ninguém ué...

**Yuriko/Kakashi: **Ah... – sorriram, mas logo mudaram de aparência – VOCÊ O QUÊ?

**Yon: **Os deixei sozinhos ué... Por quê? É proibido?

**Yuriko: **SEU DEBIL METAL! ERA PARA VOCÊ FICAR TOMANDO CONTA DOS PESTINHAS! – berrava com Yon que fazia cara de "Poxa eu num sou surdo..."

**Kakashi: **Yon seu baka! Como você pode ter deixado eles sozinhos? – vestindo a camisa

**Yon: **Mas não faz mal... Eles estavam dormindo...

**Yuriko: **Ah então...

**Kakashi: **Hm... Ok então vamos daqui a pouco que tal se assistirmos o filme dos Ursinhos Carinhosos? – perguntou sorrindo – Eu adoro a Laurinha!

**Yuriko: **Kakashi não é hora para isso!

**Yon: **Ok! Eu adoro o Malvado! – falou sentando do lado de Kakashi e ligando a tv no canal do filme

**Yuriko: **#Bof...# - caiu de cara no chão

**.:Na mansão:.**

**Naruto: **Sasuke você viu a Haya? – Naruto apareceu na sala onde Sasuke, Itachi, Kate, Neji, Samara e Minako estavam sentados olhando a TV ambos calados e sem animo.

**Sasuke: **Não por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou se virando para Naruto agora atônito.

**Naruto: **Na verdade não. Mas é que desde que entramos eu não a vi em lugar algum. E eu me preocupo com a nee-san. – falou fitando o chão e coçando a nuca, envergonhado.

**Sasuke: **Ok. Eu vou ajudar a procurar. – levantou e respirou fundo andando em direção a Naruto.

**Minako: **Eu também vou! – falou levantando e indo em direção aos dois

**Sasuke: **Não precisamos de uma inútil... – falou sem emoção

**Minako: **Então não precisamos de você. – falou sorrindo diabolicamente

**Naruto: **Vai começar? Se for para ficar assim o tempo todo prefiro ir sozinho!

**Os dois: **Hunf... – viraram a cara, ambos emburrados. Naruto, Sasuke e Minako partiram para tentar achar a maluca da Haya que mal chega e já se mete em confusão. xD

**.:No quarto n° 1:.**

No quarto haviam três camas: uma do lado esquerdo, uma no meio e uma no lado direito. Shikamaru se encontrava deitado, com os braços atrás da cabeça e fitava o teto de maneira calma. Ao seu lado Akemi estava andando de um lado para o outro pensando em muitas coisas, desde seus pais aos amigos no colégio, andava tanto que Shikamaru pensou que ela ia fazer um buraco ali daquele jeito.

**Shikamaru: **Akemi pelo amor de deus, pare de ficar de um lado para o outro que isso me deixa maluco. Arre! – esbravejou sentando e olhando para ela

**Akemi: **Ahhhhhhhhhh! – gritou e se jogou na cama de pernas e braços abertos e respirou fundo fechando os olhos por um instante.

**Shikamaru: **"Será que ela morreu?" – se perguntou andando em direção a ela e abaixando a cabeça prestando atenção no rosto dela que agora estava de cabeça para baixo na posição em que ele observava, aproximou o ouvido da boca dela para sentir a respiração. Ok, ela não estava morta, mas num impulso de levantar Akemi acabou beijando a bochecha dele o fazendo corar violentamente.

**Akemi: **Ai! Desculpa! – falou levantando e se encostando na parede vermelha – Desculpa Shikamaru! Mas a culpa não foi minha!

**Shikamaru: **Eu só queria saber se você estava viva? Você parou do nada, deu um grito e se jogou na cama... Você quer que eu fique parado com uma 'morta' aqui do lado? – perguntou agora voltando a sua cor normal

**Akemi: **Você tava querendo outra coisa!

**Shikamaru: **Não se iluda Akemi! Eu só... – quando se deu conta ela já tinha saído do quarto. – "Kuso... Por que as mulheres são tão problemáticas?"

Enquanto ele se perguntava, Akemi estava do lado de fora da porta respirando rapidamente e sem entender o porquê de seu estado naquele momento.

**.:No jardim:.**

Kisara estava deitada olhando o céu e vagando em seus pensamentos, foi quando sentiu alguém atrás dela. Rapidamente levantou e ficou com duas Kunais em mãos pronta para atirar, mas logo as abaixou ao notar que a pessoa que havia a tirado do sossego de olhar o céu. O garoto de cabelos ruivos e com uma expressão de poucos amigos a fitava sem emoção.

**Gaara: **Quero conversar com você. – falou aparecendo completamente, saindo das sombras e sentando na grama e encostando a cabeça na árvore.

**Kisara: **Pode falar... – disse sentando de frente a ele

**Gaara: **Poderia me falar sobre o seu passado?

**Kisara: **"..." Posso... – falou fitando o chão e depois levantando o olhar – Meus pais eram grandes ninjas de Konoha. Nunca falharam em uma missão sequer e sempre foram idolatrados. Um ano antes de nascer, meus pais sabiam que não poderiam me criar, pois o espírito da Kyuubi estava se manifestando e a qualquer momento ele poderia sair das trevas e atacar Konoha. Minha sorte foi ter nascido antes de Konoha ser atacada. A luta foi muito difícil, tudo que nós tentávamos não dava certo e muitos sacrifícios ocorreram. Nossa sorte foi ter Tsunade-sama e Jiraya-sama por perto. Eles são realmente fortes quando lutam juntos, nem a Kyuubi foi páreo para eles. Mas hoje em dia eles estão mais velhos e a força deles está quase pela metade. Meus pais e os de vocês morreram lutando contra a Kyuubi, desde então eu moro sozinha numa casa aqui perto. Eu treinei muito para ser a ninja que sou hoje. Desde a morte de meus pais eu mal falo com alguém ou converso. Você é a primeira pessoa com quem converso por tanto tempo... – quando levantou a cabeça esboçou um sorriso, embora triste aquele fora o seu primeiro sorriso para alguém.

Gaara agora se sentia culpado por ter começado aquela maldita conversa. Sabia que ela sofrera muito porque ele também era muito fechado e não conversava com ninguém a não ser seus dois irmãos: Temari e Kankurou. Mas agora ele estava só no mundo assim como ela. Não tinha mais seus irmãos por perto nem ninguém. Talvez pudesse ser o único que a entendia tão bem.

**Gaara: **Kisara... Eu sei o que é isso, agora que as duas únicas pessoas que eu mais amava também se foram... – abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto – ...

Kisara sentiu um aperto estranho no peito. Por um momento ficou angustiada afinal... Estava ali tão perto de Gaara, poderia abraça-lo e dividir a tristeza com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia tão longe. Mas para sua surpresa fora Gaara quem se aproximou e a abraçou. Ambos estavam deprimidos e tristes por não ter mais ninguém que amavam por perto. Gaara colocou a cabeça no ombro dela e deixou que as lágrimas escorregassem pela sua face branca e um pouco fria. Kisara por sua vez apenas o abraçou pressionando os olhos com dor e tristeza, algumas lagrimas chegaram a brotar, mas não as deixou cair. Enquanto estavam ali o tempo passava devagar.

**.:Na sala:.**

**Itachi: **Poxa... O Neji e a Sam tão demorando será que aconteceu alguma coisa na cozinha? – se perguntou levantando

**Kate: **Acho melhor deixar os dois a sós... – falou sem cerimônia

**Itachi: **Hm? Hehehehe... Neji safado... "Agora eu entendo o **porquê** de você pedir para ir no trabalho com a Sam." – pensou maliciosamente indo para a cozinha

**Kate: **Uchiha não vá... – repreendeu friamente

**Itachi: **Ora vamos Kate você não quer saber o que... – bateu de frente com a estante fazendo vários livros caírem em cima dele – Uahhh!

Kate levantou e correu para salvar Itachi do terrível ataque de livros malignos que haviam caído em cima do coitado. Tirava todos os livros com rapidez tentando achar Itachi por de baixo, quando tirou alguns livros viu o cabelo de Itachi e uma parte da testa dele. Kate tirou tudo rapidamente e viu um Itachi com olhos virando e com o rosto todo vermelho por causa das porradas que havia levado dos livros.

**Kate: **Itachi! Itachi você ta bem? – começou a desesperar e balançar Itachi

**Itachi: **Hã? Oro? – começando a voltar ao normal

**Kate: **Você está bem Itachi? – perguntou desesperada

**Itachi: **Sim! Pode ficar calma, Afinal eu... – não continuou a falar, sua atenção estava concentrada em apenas um ponto. A face de Kate e seus olhos os quais estava o fazendo se perder completamente.

**Kate: **O que foi Itachi? Algum problema? – fitava o olhar dele agora, jurava que por um momento haviam ficado vermelhos, mas ignorou a idéia maluca em sua cabeça. Começou a sentir a respiração de Itachi contra o seu rosto a fazendo corar de uma forma violenta. Levantou rapidamente e ficou estendeu a mão para ele levantar.

**Itachi: **Obrigado... Por se preocupar comigo... – agradeceu meio sem jeito.

Os dois tornaram a se olhar e desviar os olhos, correram para a segunda opção: arrumar a estante.

Continua...

Próximo capitulo promete! Uhuahuahuau Neji e Sam me aguardem... O mesmo vale para os outros casais! HUhuhuhu Bjaum!

**Reviews:**

**Yami nee-chan: **Konnichiwa nee-chan! Genki desu ka? Huhuhuu deu um jeito em seu nome agora. Só o Neji vai te chamar de Miyu-san! Heheheh ainda não deu pra colocar o hentai aqui, mas no próximo vai ter. Aproveitarei o próximo para colocar: NejiXSam , SasuXHaya, NaruXMina , MaiXYon e ShinoXYuri ok? Kissus manita

**Kiyuii-chan: **Huhuhuhu Gomenasai! Minha intenção era essa mesma! HUhuhu espero que tenha ficado claro nesse capitulo sobre a organização de Konoha. Mas esperem que ainda tem muita coisa. Podem esperar... Mwahauhauhau

**Uchiha Chii: **Oiew! Que bom que você gostou de suas brigas com o Sasuke-koi, espero que esteja gostando também de sua personagem. Desculpa não deu pra colocar muito ela nesse cap, demo no próximo vai dá com certeza ok? Bjus e continue acompanhando

**Meriu-chan: **Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbawa! xDDDDD Ok... Você apareceu mais nesse e adivinha o que eu coloquei... Ok você já leu e já pode ter visto XDDDDDDD Mas e aew gostou? Espero que sim Bom é isso kissus

**Kisara-chan: **Uia! O q você achou do cap dessa vez? Ficou bom? Putz... você deve tar achando o Gaara meio que carente demais né? Mas olha pelo lado dele tadinho... Perdeu as duas pessoas que mais amava e encontrou alguém que entende o que ele sente! Espero que tenha gostado! Bom é isso entonces! D

_**Kissus, kissus**_

_**Bai bai**_

_**Botanzinha Uchiha **_


	6. Ok! Os times estão prontos!

**_War of the worlds_**

**Capitulo 4# Os times **

**.:Na cozinha:.**

Neji e Samara estavam procurando alguma coisa para comer. Bom tinha achado, mas agora só faltava a panela para fazer a pipoca. (XD) Sam tentou alcançar o armário, erguida na ponta do pé. Enquanto Neji procurava uma vasilha embaixo do armário em que ela estava.

**Sam: **Kuso! Eu não estou conseguindo alcançar... – falou com a voz esforçada

**Neji: **Putz... Como você é baixinha... – sorriu para Samara - Faz o seguinte: pega a vasilha aqui embaixo e eu pego a panela.

**Sam: **Ok... – se abaixou e começou a procurar a vasilha – Hm... Achei! - enquanto isso Neji a observava enquanto balançava o quadril tentando pegar a panela.

**Neji: **"Uau! Nossa que..." AI! – Não teve muito tempo para pensar, no mesmo momento que procurava uma panela e remexia a mão dentro do armário, acabou derrubando uma panela de pressão em sua cabeça sentindo uma dor infernal. – KUSO! MAIS QUE... – com o barulho da panela ao cair no chão Samara levantou assustada batendo a cabeça na pia e fitando Neji com uma expressão de dor.

**Sam: **Kuso... – disse ao massagear o local o qual estava doendo.

**Neji: **Somos dois lerdos não? – Perguntou sorrindo

**Sam: **Pois é. Mais o culpado disso tudo foi você né?

**Neji: **Pior que foi mesmo... – ria sem graça, tirando um sorriso de Sam.

Neji e Sam se fitaram por alguns minutos, ambos esquecendo a dor que estavam sentindo no momento e ficaram em silencio. Neji colocou os braços em torno da cintura dela a encostando ao armário da pia e aproximando os corpos. Olhava fundo em seus olhos procurando uma resposta para a pergunta que estava em sua cabeça.

**Neji: **"Miyu-san, você quer...?" – se perguntava ao mesmo tempo mostrando a pergunta pelo seu olhar.

**Sam: **"Neji..." – seus olhos agora estavam vidrados nos de Neji. Parecia que ia se perder ali e não saberia como voltar. Sem demora fechou os olhos e aproximou a face e seus lábios do moreno.

Neji apenas inclinou a cabeça e se aproximou dela devagar, embora seu desejo fosse conseguir beija-la logo. Seus rostos estavam se aproximando de forma lenta enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

#Pam! Bam! Tum!#

**Neji: **... – estava de cabeça baixa não acreditando que aquilo havia acontecido. Três panelas caíram em cima de sua cabeça. – "Kuso..." – pensou chorando. T.T – "Porque isso sempre acontece comigo?"

**Sam: **Nani? – o olhava com uma cara de "Mas... O que?" (estilo de Naruto quando não entende alguma coisa ... XD) ao ver o que havia acontecido se desatou a rir.

**Neji: **Você acha graça é? – perguntou com um sorriso maldoso

**Sam: **Sim! Acho! – rindo mais ainda.

**Neji: **Ora sua... – fez menção de correr atrás de Sam com o mesmo sorriso maldoso nos labios, a qual largou a vasilha que havia pegado e pulou a janela da cozinha.

**Sam: **Não pense em nada malicioso seu depravado! – não conseguia parar de rir da situação

**Neji: **Sua... – continuava a correr atrás dela agora sorrindo normalmente.

**.:Na praça:.**

Naruto, Sasuke e Minako ainda estavam procurando por Haya, pois até o momento ela não havia dado noticias. Cansados pararam no meio da praça para chegar a uma conclusão.

**Naruto: **Desse jeito vai demorar mais. A nee-san deve estar em algum lugar por aqui. Ela antigamente gostava de sair e caminhar pelo parque para esclarecer as idéias. – falou sentando na fonte sentindo a água molhar seu corpo.

**Sasuke: **Acho melhor nos dividirmos para procurá-la. – Sasuke falou fitando Naruto com um ar preocupado

**Minako: **Certo. Eu e o Naruto vamos pelo sul e você pelo norte ok? – falou levantando

**Sasuke: **É de vez em quando sai uma idéia boa de sua cabeça.

**Minako: **Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você...

**Naruto: **STOP! (Alguém aew já colou stop? Poxa eu adoro essa brincadeira xD) – gritou levantando – Minako vamos logo e Sasuke caso ache a Hayace fique aqui até as 18h. Combinado? – perguntou se virando para ele

**Sasuke: **Combinado... Até daqui a três horas.

**Os dois: **Ja ne!

Sasuke se dirigiu para o lado norte da praça onde dava em uma pequena floresta enquanto Naruto se dirigia junto com Minako ao lado sul que dava numa pequena feira.

**.:Perto dali:.**

Yuri, Mai e Shino estavam andando em direção a sala da líder de Konoha. Yuri queria respostas e não deixaria de te-las.

**Shino: **Yuri o que você pensa que poderia fazer? – perguntou sem emoção para a companheira.

**Yuri: **Cale a boca e me siga. – falou secamente

**Mai: **"Briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher Mai." – repetiu para se mesma.

**Shino: **Hunf... – fechou a cara e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça

**Yuri: **Quero saber sobre o nosso time e como vamos fazer para treinar não agüento ficar tanto tempo parada.

Mai apenas sorriu enquanto Shino suspirava fazendo Yuri se irritar com facilidade.

**Yuri: **Porque você faz isso? Você sabe que me irrita profundamente!

**Shino: **Você que é a idiota...

**Yuri: **Ah! Quer calar essa boca? Alias eu to mandando... CALA A BOCA. – Mai deu um jeito de sair rápido dali se não ia sobrar para ela.

**Shino: **Escute aqui... – a pegou pelo braço - Ninguém me manda calar a boca senhorita Yuri... – falou com desdém

**Yuri: **Pois então serei a primeira.

**Shino: **Você é muito atrevida. – falou soltando o braço dela, essa massageava o pulso tentando aliviar a dor.

**Yuri: **Você é um idiota Aburame Shino. – rosnou com desprezo

**Shino: **Pois você também é! – passou por ela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Yuri ia se virar para dar uma boa resposta a ele, mas foi parada por uma mão feminina.

**Tsunade: **O que fazem por aqui? – perguntou sorrindo

**Yuri: **Gostaria de saber sobre os nossos times e os senseis. – disse se virando para Tsunade

**Tsunade: **Sigam-me então... – falou indo na frente

Yuri e Shino seguiram Tsunade, ambos sem olhar um na cara do outro.

**.: Na floresta :.**

Sasuke adentrava a floresta cada vem mais e nem olhava para trás para marcar o caminho, estava ocupado demais pensando em como achar Haya para lembrar de marcar-lo. Enquanto isso uma figura de uma adolescente estava encostada à árvore pensando sobre os últimos acontecimentos nas ultimas horas. Não podia acreditar que ninguém estava sentindo falta do próprio lar. Será que não tinham coração? Até seu próprio irmão estava normal. Finas lágrimas escorregavam por sua face, estava cansada de chorar e pensar em tudo aquilo sozinha. Foi no momento em que parou de pensar em que adormeceu. Uma imagem de um garoto de grande porte físico, cabelos preto-azulados, olhos negros e pele branca apareceu por entre das árvores.

**Sasuke: **Pff... – suspirou – "Sabia que estaria chorando..." – se aproximou lentamente de onde ela se encontrava sentada, de olhos fechados, sua face estava manchada por varias lágrimas e sua boca semi-aberta. Sasuke prestou atenção naqueles lábios, seus lábios eram belos e tão convidativos que o faziam querer beija-los. Sasuke se limitou em apenas tocar de leve em sua face. Com esse toque de carinho Haya apenas deixou um sorriso bobo escapar em sua boca.

No mesmo momento começou a chover em Konoha o que fez Sasuke a pegar rapidamente no colo e leva-la a um lugar seguro. Os pingos de chuva estavam cada vez mais fortes o que a fez acordar de seu profundo sono.

**Haya: **Sasu...ke... – sussurrou chamando a atenção de Sasuke, este sorriu o que a fez sentir as bochechas corarem.

**Sasuke: **He... Eu sabia que quando eu te encontrasse você estaria chorando. – falou enquanto corria

**Haya: **Nani? Como assim? – perguntou abaixando a cabeça escondendo o rubor

**Sasuke: **Yare, yare Haya-chan. – sorriu – Eu te conheço há exatamente onze anos, sei muito sobre você caso não saiba! – continuou a sorrir de forma pacifica

**Haya: **Sasuke...

**Sasuke: **O que?

**Haya: **Você nunca mais havia me chamado de Haya-chan. – sorriu agora feliz

**Sasuke: **Serio? Hehehehe... É que... São tantas emoções... – falou em tom debochado

**Haya: **Hunf... Besta... – falou ficando emburrada – Demo, arigatou Sasuke-kun. – levantou o rosto mostrando um sorriso sereno o fazendo corar.

Sasuke ficou tão atento ao sorriso dela que acabou tropeçando numa raiz e caiu no chão a levando junto. Haya gritou de dor por ter batido as costas enquanto Sasuke havia ralado os braços e o queixo.

**Haya: **Sasuke! – levantou o pegando e colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo – Você esta bem? – perguntou preocupada

**Sasuke: **Hai!- falou abrindo os olhos e sorrindo, após isso levantou com cuidado sentindo o seu machucado arder.

**Haya: **Que bom... Demo... O seu queixo ele está... – Haya não terminou de falar graças ao dedo de Sasuke que havia encostado em sua boca de leve.

**Sasuke: **Sh... – puxou o queixo dela pra perto do seu e olhou em seus olhos. – Não me bata quando eu terminar de fazer o que eu estou prestes a começar a fazer agora. - sorriu

**Haya: **Na-nani? – começou a ficar vermelha ao sentir a aproximação dos rostos e a respiração dele próxima a sua. Não iria e nem podia negar que já tinha algum tempo que queria isso. Ela implicava com Sasuke? Sim, mas por não conseguir demonstrar seus sentimentos a ele. Esse já queria ter feito aquilo há mais tempo que ela, mas ela nunca permitiu e aquela era sua chance e não iria desperdiçá-la.

Sasuke a encostou na arvore, inclinou a cabeça indo em direção a ela. Haya estava muito corada e mantinha os olhos fechados esperando o próximo gesto de Sasuke. Este já encostava os lábios aos dela a beijando, Haya entreabriu mais a boca deixando a língua atrevida de Sasuke deslizar por entre sua boca e explora-la. Ambos agora se beijavam de forma selvagem não ligando para a chuva que caía sobre eles. Aquele era o tempo que não iriam jogar forar.

**.: Na feira de Konoha:.**

A chuva caía fortemente e não parecia que iria dar trégua. Dois jovens estavam dentro de uma barraca de lamen. O loiro parecia muito revoltado já a sua companheira estava com um ar de calmaria.

**Naruto: **Droga! Tinha que começar a chover? – perguntou emburrado sentando em uma cadeira

**Minako: **Calma Naruto! O Sasuke deve ter conseguido acha-la. – falou sentando ao lado dele tentando acalma-lo.

**Naruto: **Hunf... – nesse momento seu estomago roncou de fome – Hm! – olhou para baixo meio envergonhado enquanto Minako sorria para ele com uma gota na cabeça.

**Minako: **Ta com fome né? Eu também to... – falou sem jeito – E também estou sem dinheiro. Meu dinheiro tava na minha mochila da escola. – ao falar isso lembrou de seus amigos na escola – Naruto... – abaixou a cabeça triste

**Naruto: **Hum? O que foi? – perguntou olhando para ela

**Minako: **Você acha que nossos amigos... – não queria continuar, mas não se conteve. – Eles morreram?

**Naruto: **"..." ... – seus olhos agora mostravam uma expressão de tristeza profunda. Não havia parado de pensar em seus colegas, mas estava preocupado com sua irmã. Sasuke já tinha notado que Naruto estava diferente. Não estava brincando como de costume ou fazendo perguntas idiotas a ele. – Depois que vimos aquela cena na escola Minako... Eu não duvido de nada... – falou pesadamente

**Minako: **"..." Kuso... Doushite? Doushite Naruto?- se virou para ele com lagrimas nos olhos – Porque isso aconteceu com eles? Porque isso está acontecendo com a gente? Dou...Doushite?

Naruto não falou nada apenas fitou o chão e ficou pensativo. Minako continuava a se perguntar e derramar inúmeras lágrimas de sofrimento e raiva. Naruto não estava mais agüentando vê-la chorar e não fazer nada. Sem mais nem menos ele tocou na mão dela de leve a fazendo suspender o olhar e olhar nos olhos dele.

**Naruto: **É por isso que nós temos que nos tornar ninjas. Temos que viver nossa vida pela as vidas dos que se foram por nossa causa. Temos que somar nossas vidas em uma. Senão nós não vamos ser perdoados. – falou sorrindo – Garanto que eles estão nos olhando agora em algum lugar Mina-chan. E estão nos dando forças para prosseguir!

Minako sorriu ao ver o sorriso confiante e contagiante de Naruto, mas logo isso foi interrompido pelo ronco dos estômagos de ambos. Naruto e Minako ficaram vermelhos de tanta vergonha. O senhor da barraca apenas sorriu e disse:

**Senhor: **Hoje o almoço vai ser por conta da casa! – sorriu mais ainda deixando ambos felizes, mas prometeram que iriam pagar embora o senhor não aceitasse. Não demorou muito e os lamens estavam na mesa prontos para serem comidos.

**Os dois: **ITADAKIMASU! – berraram e começaram a comer

**.:Numa rua de Konoha:.**

Mai corria para achar um abrigo que estava meio difícil afinal não conhecia ninguém e também não podia bater ma porta de ninguém pedindo abrigo foi quando perdida em seus pensamentos tentando achar alguma idéia na cabeça ela se esbarrou em alguém e se surpreendeu ao saber quem era.

**Mai: **Yon-Yondaime-sensei? – perguntou vermelha

**Yon: **Yo! – cumprimentou sorrindo

**Mai: **Demo... Por que... Porque está aqui? – perguntou dando um passo para trás

**Yon: **Na verdade eu estou indo na mansão dar uma olhada, mas já que te encontrei poderia me contar como andam as coisas lá?

**Mai: **Tudo está bem. Nada aconteceu não. – sorriu

**Yon: **Pff... Que alivio. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido Kakashi e Yuriko iam me matar. – suspirou aliviado

**Mai: **Você é bem sapeca né sensei? – perguntou segurando o riso

**Yon: **Hã? – sem jeito – Hehehehe... Digamos que sim! – falou coçando a nuca. – Mas quer ir comigo até a mansão. AH! E porque você está sozinha? Deveria estar com seus amigos.

**Mai: **É que... O Shino e a Yuri estavam discutindo muito e eu resolvi sair de perto, senão ia sobrar para mim.

**Yon: **Hehehe. Eu faço à mesma coisa quando a Yuriko e o Kakashi brigam XD – começou a rir

**Mai: **Hihihihihihi... – riu baixinho

**Yon: **Bom, acho que ta na nossa hora. Kakashi e Yuriko foram pegar informações sobre os times que vocês irão formar. Enquanto isso a gente espera na mansão que tal? – perguntou sorrindo

**Mai: **Hai! – respondeu rapidamente abrindo um sorriso – Ah é... Sensei...

**Yon: **O que foi? –perguntou se virando

**Mai: **Bem... É que eu gostaria de saber quantos anos o sensei têm... – virou o rosto para o outro lado escondendo o rubor

**Yon: **Ahhhhhhh! Eu sou velho! Mais velho que o Kakashi... Tenho 22 anos. – coçou a cabeça – Sou seis anos mais velho que você. – riu

**Mai: **Demo... Não parece...

**Yon: **Como diz um amigo meu... É o poder da juventude! – sorriu – Então vamos?

**Mai: **Hai! – mais só agora repararam que estavam encharcados por estarem debaixo da chuva. Yon a pegou no colo rapidamente e se dirigiu para a mansão. Se demorasse mais iriam pegar um belo de um resfriado.

**.:Na sala de Tsunade:.**

**Tsunade: **Kakashi, Genma, Kurenai e Yuriko. Esses são os seus times. – falou entregando quatro pergaminhos a cada. – Ah! E esse é do Yon! Yuriko poderia entregá-lo?

**Yuriko: **Hai!

**Tsunade: **Espero que dêem o melhor de vocês para treiná-los ok? E não quero fracasso. Estão dispensados... – abaixou a cabeça e suspirou – Ah! Antes de qualquer coisa... Você... – disse apontando para um Jounin - Traga **aqueles dois** aqui amanhã. – ele afirmou com a cabeça e os quatro saíram seguidos por Yuri e Shino.

Tsunade tomou um gole de chá e suspirou. O dia seguinte ia ser um dia muito, mas muito difícil para os dois estudantes da academia.

**Tsunade:** Porque tudo isso esta acontecendo com eles?

**Jiraya: **Eu tenho uma idéia Tsunade-sama. – o sennin pervertido falou aparecendo na janela, assim que entrou tratou de sentar e conversar com ela sobre a sua grande idéia.

**.:Na Mansão às 19h35min:.**

Todos estavam reunidos só faltavam quatro pessoas. Essas entraram pelas janelas e molharam todos que estavam sentados. Resultando em muito xingamentos e gritos do pessoal.

**Itachi: **Porque vocês não entraram como gente?

**Neji: **Porque eles não são... ¬¬

**Kate: **Hoje em dia se usa a porta caso não saibam.

**Sam: **Está muito alem da cabeça deles

**Naruto: **Não encham o saco! – berrou revoltado

**Shikamaru: **Ótimo agora que vocês chegaram iremos saber os times. – falou sem emoção

**Akemi: **Sentem-se logo! – esbravejou

**Sasuke: **No stress Akemi... ¬¬

**Gaara: **Hunf...

**Kisara: **Hayace e Minako dêem um jeito nesses dois e sentem-se logo!

**Minako: **Não que você seja minha mãe, mas eu faço isso. Naruto sente-se! – disse o puxando e o colocando sentado o qual cruzou os braços e fechou a cara

**Sasuke: **"Ele voltou ao normal! Que bom!"

**Haya: **Sasuke-kun... Sente-se... – pediu se sentando. No mesmo momento todos olharam para ela curiosos. Hayace nunca havia chamado Sasuke com o sufixo kun na frente deles.

**Itachi: **O que aconteceu entre vocês hein?

**Neji: **Estão tão... Amiguinhos... – disse em tom debochado

**Yuri: **Neji cala a boca. Assim não vai dar!

**Shino:** Kuso...

**Mai: **Ok! Galera shut up! Os senseis estão nos olhando com uma cara feia...

**Naruto: **Cara feia pra mim é fome.

**Kakashi: **Yare, Yare! Fiquem quietos e eu irei dizer os times de cada um.

Todos fizeram silencio e fitaram os senseis.

**Kakashi: **Vocês foram divididos em cinco grupos de três para formarem um time com um sensei o qual irá ensinar-lhes as técnicas ninjas.

**Akemi: **Iremos usar alguma arma?

**Kurenai: **Sim, mas só as kunais e as shurikens no começo do treinamento. Assim que vocês souberem maneja-las de forma correta iremos dar-lhes outras armas as quais forem indicadas ao posto que vocês vão ficar.

**Gaara: **Poderiam deixar de enrolar e dizer logo?

**Genma: **Os grupos foram formados da seguinte forma. Primeiro grupo, sensei; Kakashi. Subordinados: Itachi, Kate e Kisara. Segundo grupo, sensei; Kurenai. Subordinados: Neji,Sam e Gaara. Terceiro grupo, sensei: Yondaime. Subordinados: Mai, Shino e Yuri. Quarto grupo, sensei: Yuriko. Subordinados: Minako, Shikamaru e Akemi. Quinto grupo, sensei: eu. Meus subordinados: Sasuke, Hayace e Naruto.

**Yuriko: **Alguma pergunta?

**Minako:** Que horas o treinamento começa? Alias quais são os horários do treino.

**Genma: **Isso seus senseis que iram decidir. Por hora eu aviso que amanhã vocês estarão acordados às seis horas da manhã. Pois cada sensei irá aparecer para acordar o grupo.

**Samara: **E o local?

**Yondaime: **Nós iremos falar sobre isso amanhã. Aproveitem essa noite o quanto puderem, porque depois não vão poder se lamentar ouviram?

**Todos: **Hai! – após falarem isso fizeram o que os senseis mandaram.

**Kakashi: **Então acho melhor vocês tomarem banho, comerem algo e... CAMA! – berrou para o grupo. Cada um foi fazer o que tinham que fazer enquanto no jardim da mansão...

**.:Jardim da mansão:.**

Cincos jounins estavam discutindo sobre os seus alunos, mas na verdade o papo central eram apenas dois deles.

**Kakashi: **O que vocês acham que eles vão achar quando souberem a verdade?

**Yuriko: **Só espero que aceitem.

**Kurenai: **Não vai ser fácil.

**Yondaime: **Mas cabe a eles decidirem se iram querer ser ninjas ou não.

**Genma: **Olhando para aqueles dois acho que não vão de desistir fácil.

**Kakashi: **Olha só... O Calado falou algo... Pensei que tinha morrido.

**Genma: **Também te amo Kakashi ¬¬

**Kakashi: **Que bom que meu amor é correspondido... – continou a brincar

**Genma: **Bakaratê!

**Yuriko: **Já passou da hora de bebes estarem na cama!

**Yon: **Concordo Yuriko. Porque você ainda não está nela?

**Yuriko: **Porque eu não sou um bebe. Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

**Yon: **Ui que meda!

**Kurenai: **Vocês são umas crianças...

**Os quatro: **Você que é uma velha chata! – Kurenai não fez nada a não ser atirar quatro kunais em direção a cada um os fazendo se separar.

**Kurenai: **Bakas... – saiu em direção a casa.

_Continua..._

_**Minna! Konnichiwa!**_

**O que acharam desse capitulo? Ta as idéias que eu tinha eu resolvi colocar mais adiante para não ter hentai logo nos primeiros capítulos né? Bom respondendo a questão de capítulos... Acho que vão ser mais que 16 capitulos. Putz ainda to no quarto XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Já tenho a saga toda na cabeça, mas o difícil é passar para a folhar... As vezes as idéias se perdem XD Mas tudo bem... xD Quem vocês acham que são os dois ninjas? Hum... Vou deixar vocês chutarem XDDDD Zuera... "**

**Bjus**

**Uchiha-sama! (Botan-sama... tanto faz xD)**

**Reviews:**

**Mai de Áries: **Oi June! Que bom que você gostou do cap. três! Ah sim o Yon apareceu! XDDD E sim vai haver hentai, mas só pra mais a frente.

**Uchiha Chii: **Nesse aqui não teve muita briga sua com o Sasuke. E elas iram acontecer raramente agora. Pois vocês vão treinar em grupos separados. Você teve uma participação maior nessa fic, assim como eu, Samara, Yuri e a Mai. Mas tira um capitulo exclusivo para cada treinamento de cada time ok? Então todas vão participar na mesma exclusividade XD Kissus

**Yami No Goddess:** Oi mana! Bom esse não teve hentai, hentaaii se me compreende. Mas vai ter mais pra frente. E quero avisar também que os capítulos vão ser semanais porque eu estou voltando às aulas e já estou com prova pra semana que vem e depois. Peco deculpas a todas... T.T

**Meriu:** Nyahhhhh! Que bom que gostou e que você riu! Pois é! A partir de hoje eu idolatro tempestades XDDDD. Espero que continue acompanhando essas aventuras malucas e idiotas que saem da minha cabeça T.T Bom é isso bjus!

**Kisara-chan: **Uia demorou mais chegou! Aqui vai mais um capitulo maluco dessa historia. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos! Ahhh sim. Se você quiser falar alguma coisa comigo o meu msn: fauty68 (e o resto você já sabe XD não pega aqui colocar o end de e-mail ¬¬)

**SunBlade Girl: **Aqui está! O quarto capitulo da historia. Espero que tenha gostado. Prometo colocar cenas de luta no próximo capitulo. Que vai ser mais voltado para o lado das pessoas que eles falaram ali em cima. Kissus Bai bai

**Goddess-chan: **Aiii! Sugoi kore! Que bom que vc gostou! Continue acompanhando ta bom? Bjus!

**Aino-Minako-chan: **Que bom que a Akemi está do jeito que você gosta. Eu tenho medo de que alguma personagem esteja agindo de modo errado. Por favor minna, se estiver ruim a personalidade dos personagens falem comigo! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Sophie Asakura: **Não precisa se preocupar não! Se você gostou do cap. É o que importa para mim! Brigadinha! Bjinhos e bai bai!


	7. Adeus meu povo!

_**War of the worlds**_

**Capitulo 5# Até mais**

**.: No quarto 1:.**

Eram cinco e meia da manhã. Era uma manhã fria, escura e com muito vento. Uma figura de cabelos pretos fitava o céu escuro.

**Akemi: **Bom dia... – saldou se espreguiçando na cama.

**Minako: **Hum? Ah bom dia! – sorriu para a garota e tornou a olhar para a janela.

**Akemi: **Preocupada?

**Minako: **Um pouco para ser sincera. Sabe o que é Akemi-chan... É que hoje todos vão se separar. E eu não sei, mas acho que algo muito ruim está prestes a acontecer. – abaixou a cabeça

**Akemi: **Ora vamos! Não fique assim. Sorria... – tentava animar a amiga

**Shikamaru: **Calem a boca! Eu quero dormir... – falou enrolado na cama

**Akemi: **Vá vê se eu to na esquina ô seu preguiçoso! – berrou jogando uma almofada nele

**Shikamaru: **Parô AKEMI! – falou irritado – Chega! Vai tomar seu banho e você também Minako! – depois disso deitou e dormiu outra vez

**As duas: #Gota#**

**Akemi: **Bakaratê! ¬¬

**Minako: **Hehehehehe... – voltou a olhar para o céu, ainda pensativa enquanto Akemi tentava acordar o seu amigo a base de cócegas no pé.

**.:No quarto 2:.**

**Kate: **Acorde Itachi! Você é o único que está dormindo! – Kate balançava Itachi com força

**Itachi: **Só mais dois minutos mamãe! – Itachi colocou a cabeça na coxa dela e continuou a dormir

**Kate: **Grrrr... – as veias começaram a saltar de sua testa – Itachi acorde! – levantou o fazendo bater a cabeça no colchão.

**Itachi: **Poxa Kate! Você poderia ser um pouco mais carinhosa com eu né?

**Kate: **Hunf... – virou a cara fazendo Itachi suspirar e levantar.

**Itachi: **Hum? Onde está a Kisara? – perguntou olhando para a cama desarrumada ao lado da de Kate

**Kate: **Já levantou e foi tomar banho no banheiro do outro quarto! Eu já tomei o meu só falta você.

**Itachi: **Ta bom eu já entendi... – saiu de cabeça abaixada em direção ao banheiro.

**Kate: **"Mas que coisa estranha... Onde será que a Kisara se meteu?" – perguntou a se mesma olhando para a porta do quarto

**.:No quarto 3:.**

Três figuras já estavam de pé prontas e saindo pela porta.

**Mai: **Hoje é um grande dia!

**Yuki: **O dia em que eu posso começar a treinar para acabar com você Shino! ¬¬

**Shino: **... – passou por ela sem dar ouvidos

**Yuki: **Gr... – mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva.

**Mai: **Ok... Mas pelo amor de Deus vamos andando? – perguntou com uma voz fina

**Os dois: **Sim... – saíram em direção ao salão

**.: No quarto 4:.**

Gaara estava agora pulando da janela e a deixando aberta. Andava aos poucos em direção a uma arvore grande, parou em frente a ela e sorriu. Depositando uma flor branca ao pé dela e se dirigindo para o andar de baixo. Enquanto no quarto:

**Sam: **Hm... – abriu os olhos de forma lenta e os esfregou tentando acordar. Sentou na cama com seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado fitava o lençol de forma cansativa. Suspirou e olhou para o seu lado esquerdo. Lá estava ele. Dormindo feito um menino indefeso, seus cabelos soltos agora cobriam seu rosto a impedindo de ver a sua face. Estava enrolado em uma coberta com o corpo arqueado para frente agarrando um travesseiro e tremendo um pouco de frio.

Neji se abraçava mais ainda ao travesseiro com o vento gelado que invadia o quarto por causa da janela aberta. Samara suspirou e levantou, assim que colocou o pé no chão o sentiu gelado o suficiente para colocar-lo de volta a cama. Mas ao olhar outra vez para Neji que estava se abraçando cada vez mais ao travesseiro resolveu tomar coragem para colocar o pé no chão e ir em direção a janela para fecha-la. A jovem de cabelos lisos e escuros se abraçou ainda tremendo de frio, se virou para observar o jovem que estava dormindo.

**Sam: **"Até parece uma criança inocente dormindo..." – se aproximou sentando na cama e fitando o rosto de Neji. Sua mão tocou de leve no rosto dele o fazendo acordar e a puxar para a cama e deita-la embaixo dele.

**Neji: **Deveria ter mais cuidado mina... – sorriu de forma maliciosa

**Sam: **Neji você estava o tempo todo acordado? – perguntou com raiva

**Neji: **Na verdade não, mas não pude deixar de notar sua aproximação. – sorria

**Sam: **CACHORRO! – berrou tentando sair, mas foi inútil. Ele segurava seus pulsos e a imprensava contra a cama.

Sam começava a ficar vermelha com a aproximação dos corpos. Neji a segurava com força não a deixando escapar dali. Aproximou o rosto dela, lambendo os lábios rapidamente a fazendo fechar os olhos com o contato. Neji esboçou um sorriso vitorioso e partiu para cima. Começou a beijar seu pescoço de leve subindo pelo lado esquerdo e mordiscando sua orelha. A fazendo morder o lábio inferior. Samara esticou seu braço agarrando a camisa de Neji e o fazendo parar para fita-la nos olhos, Neji apenas encostou seus lábios nos dela e os roçou levemente por fim dando um suave beijo.

**Gaara: **Seus indecentes... – soltou pulando a janela outra vez. Havia subido para pegar um papel e acorda-los, mas notou que já tinham acordado.

**Neji/Sam: **... – ficaram sem ação por um momento. Neji pulou da cama e olhou para ela que o encarava vermelha e sem jeito. Aquele era o seu primeiro beijo e foi com um perva... Sinceramente... Não era isso que queria... Mas também não podia deixar de acha-lo atraente e... Espera! O que estava pensando? Tinha que afastar esses pensamentos. Na tentativa de tirar-lo da cabeça a balançou com força tentando espanta-los.

**Neji: **Ei calma! Isso não é o fim do mundo... – falou tentando acalma-la

**Sam: **Para trás seu idiota! – se levantou com raiva e se virou para ir no banheiro.

**Neji: **Que estresses... Vixe...

**.:No quarto 5:.**

Três figuras estavam sentados olhando para os lençóis. Nenhum falava ou fazia gestos. Apenas trocavam olhares e suspiros. Na verdade um estava mais dormindo que acordado. O loiro estava de olhos fechados e estava com uma expressão serena no rosto. Enquanto a loira ao seu lado fitava o teto agora deitada na cama e seus pensamentos estavam vagando por algum lugar. O de cabelos pretos apenas estava do lado dela sentado com as pernas esticadas e fitando a parede. Ambos permaneciam calados.

**Haya: **Olha só pra ele... Dorme em qualquer situação... – suspirou e sentou. Sorriu colocando a cabeça do irmão em seu colo. Começava a fazer cafuné nele enquanto este dormia. Após alguns minutos fitando seu irmão com uma expressão de carinho sentiu olhos vidrados em seu corpo e olhou em direção ao local que sentia isso. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos serenos de Sasuke que sorria de lado. Estava com uma perna esticada e outra dobrada. Seu queixo machucado estava apoiado na perna dobrada.

**Sasuke: **Você tem um imenso carinho pelo seu irmão né? – perguntou

**Haya: **Sim... O Naruto é um grande irmão. Sempre se preocupou comigo e sempre me defendeu. Eu tenho inveja do Naruto... Ele é tão forte... E eu sou tão fraca comparada a ele. Eu sempre quis ser como ele Sasuke. Ele sempre tem motivação não importa o que aconteça ele sempre tem algo que o levanta e o deixa animado para conseguir o que quer... É essa determinação que eu queria.

**Sasuke: **Mas por outro lado, você também é muito melhor que o Naruto, Hayace. – falou a abraçando por trás

**Haya: **Sa-Sasuke?.!Demo... Em que? – perguntou vermelha

**Sasuke: **Você tem o dom de deixar as pessoas calmas, você sabe dar carinho. Sabe... Há pessoas que precisam de seu amor. E garanto que tenho uma coisa em você que ninguém mais há de ter... Hayace você tem um sentimento puro e muito bonito. Esse sentimento que alimenta a sua vida. Você vive por tê-lo... Você tem o AMOR. – falou no ouvido dela.

**Haya: **Posso adivinhar uma coisa? – perguntou de olhos fechados

**Sasuke: **Nani?

**Haya: **Você disse que há pessoas que precisam do meu amor certo?

**Sasuke: **Sim por quê?

**Haya: **Você por acaso é uma delas?

**Sasuke: **Ano! – se virou para ela vermelho

**Haya: **Responda com sinceridade...

**Naruto: **Ahh... Ahhh... Atchim! – espirra batendo a cabeça no queixo de Hayace a fazendo bater com tudo no queixo machucado de Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **TT.TT Aiiiii...

**Haya: **Aiii

**Naruto: **Gomeno! – sem jeito levantou e foi até o banheiro.

**Haya: **Naruto... I kill You... – olhos em chamas

**Sasuke: **Está tão irritada porque? – perguntou massageando o queixo

**Haya: **Vem cá... – Sasuke a olhou sem entender. – Quando eu estiver irritada... NÃO PROCURE CONVERSA TA LEGAL? – explodiu e saiu pisando firme.

**Sasuke: **T-ta...

**.:Na sala:.**

**Kakashi: **Bom dia galera!

**Todos: **O...ha...yo...u..

**Kakashi: **Vixe maria... Vocês estão PESSIMOS!

**Kisara: **E deduziu isso em base de que?

**Kakashi: **Seus olhos maravilhosos... – suspirou

**Yuriko: **DE PÉ! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! #Barulho do apito# - todos ficaram de pé

**Naruto: **Doushite Yuriko-sensei? – dormindo ainda

**Yuriko: **Vocês vão fazer o alongamento matinal! Vamos lá! Em forma!

Todos se entreolharam e voltaram a fita-la com uma expressão de: "Como assim?" Kisara por sua vez já estava na formação. Braços esticados, pernas um pouco abertas e flexionadas.

**Kakashi: **Muito bem Kisara! Agora vocês aew! Imitem!

Todos reclamaram, mas fizeram o que Kakashi-sensei havia mandado.

**Yuriko: **Muito bem! Agora ESQUERDA-DIREITA! ESQUERDA-DIREITA...

**Kate: **Putz... Ta paracendo o professor de educação física...

**Sam: **Ô mala... Vixe... nem me lembre daquele safado-cachorro-sem vergonha-depravado... – todos pararam para fita-la – Hã... O que foi?

**Neji: **Sua língua Miyu-san. O.o''

**Sam: **Hunf...

**Itachi: **Vamos lá! Gaara estenda mais o braço! E você Minako flexione mais as pernas. Sasuke, pare de olhar para a sua namorada e preste atenção! – Estava do lado de Kakashi com um apito e uma prancheta na mão mandando em todos.

**Yuri: **E o que você está fazendo aew?

**Itachi: **Coordenando vocês! Bando de ignorantes...

**Shino: **Você se acha o fod#$ né?

**Itachi: **Eu não me acho... Eu simplesmente SOU!

**Neji: **Cala boca rapá! E vá trabalhar seu miserável! – deu uma big pedalada nele

**Itachi: **Credo Neji! Ta parecendo meu pai soh...

**Genma: **Uzumaki Hayace, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto me acompanhe. – Genma apareceu atrás dos três.

**Os três: **Hm? Ok... – e o seguiram

**Mai: **AI ai ai! Shino você pisou no meu pé!

**Shino: **Foi mal...

**Shikamaru: **Putz... Mas que problemático... Vixe... Que inferno...

**Akemi: **Olha só... Você está deitado na maior mordomia e está falando que inferno... Que problemático... SE ENXERGUE SHIKAMARU! – gritou para o menino.

**Shikamaru: **Tah bom... Mina estressada mew...

**Minako: **Ai ai... Que coisa... SAIMOS DA ESCOLA PRA ENFRENTAR ISSO?.!

**Gaara: **Não reclame... Pelo menos você saiu viva...

**Minako: **...

**Kisara: **Olá Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade: **Bom ver que já de manha tem essa disposição. – sorriu para eles – A propósito... Onde estão os dois Uzumaki?

**Kakashi: **Saíram com o Genma. Já estão começando a missão.

**Tsunade: **Kuso! Obrigada Kakashi-sensei!

**Kakashi: **Não tem... de... quê... – a fitou sem entender...

**Yuriko: **Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! CHEGA! MATTE! – berrou fazendo todos pararem

**Yon: **Yo! – apareceu atrás de Mai

**Mai: **Yon...Yondaime-sensei!.?.!.?.!- perguntou vermelha e surpresa

**Yon: **Bom... Vamos nessa! Shino! Yuri e Mai! Comigo!

Os três saíram em direção a Yon e estes desapareceram.

**Kurenai: **... – apareceu na janela – Neji, Samara e Gaara! – eles não fizeram nada alem de caminhar ate ela e pularem na arvore a seguindo.

**Kakashi: **Acho que é nossa despedida...

**Yuriko: **Por hora sim...

**Kakashi: **Então... Sayonara Yuriko-san. – sorriu e se virou para seus subordinados – Itachi, Kate e Kisara! Venham!

**Os três: **Yoshi!

**Yuriko: **Shikamaru, Akemi e Minako, vamos indo...

**Os três: **Yatta!

**.: Na sala da Hokage :.**

Jiraya se encontrava parado encostado na parede, enquanto quatro figuras apareceram na sua frente.

**Jiraya: **Konnichiwa Minna! – sorriu para todos

**Todos: **Olá Jiraya-sama...

**Jiraya: **Onde está aquela maluca da Tsunade? – perguntou fitando a porta

**Tsunade: **Maluca é a senhora sua mãe seu velho gagá! – dando um cascudo na cabeça de Jiraya o fazendo afundar.

**Jiraya: **Oro?.?.!

**Tsunade: **Baka! ¬¬

**Haya/Naruto: **Que medo!.!

**Genma: **Bom... Sasuke venha comigo! Seu treinamento começa hoje...

**Sasuke: **Mas e eles? – pergunta olhando para Hayace e Naruto

**Genma: **Estão aos cuidados da Tsunade-sama e do Jiraya-sama... Você vem comigo...

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem... Naruto e Hayace até mais...

**Tsunade: **Daqui a duas semanas você vão se ver.

**Os três: **Nani?.!.?.!

**Genma: **Sasuke ande!

**Sasuke: **Hai... – olhou para Haya e sorriu triste – Até mais Hayace... Naruto! Cuida bem dela!

**Naruto: **Sasuke... Pode deixar! – estendeu a mão a ele

**Sasuke: **... – apertou a mão dele com força

**Haya: **Se cuida Sasuke. E não se torne um fraco viu? – riu de lado

**Sasuke: **Não posso me rebaixar a você... – sorriu

**Haya: **Seu...

**Genma: **Anda... – pegando Sasuke pela camisa... – Você é lerdo...

**Sasuke: **Ta bom! Ta bom! Pode me soltar! Tchau minna! Tchau Tsu e Ji! – sorriu acenando e desapareceu com Genma

**Tsunade: **Hunf... Hayace e Naruto sentem-se...

Os dois se entreolharam e sentaram. Esperando Tsunade-sama falar o que tanto estava querendo.

**Tsunade: **O que vou revelar-lhes pode ser difícil de aceitar. Estão preparados? – os fitou dentro dos olhos, mas já sabia a resposta.

**Os dois: **Hai! – a fitaram de forma decidida. Jiraya apenas sorriu e Tsunade suspirou.

**Tsunade: **Como vocês sabem, o demônio o qual lutamos era a Kyuubi no Youko. Um dos demônios mais fortes que existe. Como a luta estava muito acirrada Jiraya e eu tomamos a decisão de que seria mais fácil lacrar o espírito do demônio em alguém ou alguma coisa. Na mesma época em que derrotamos a kyuubi, eu e Jiraya tomamos essa decisão. Resolvemos lacra-la em duas crianças. E resolvemos lacra-la em dois gêmeos. Esses gêmeos são... – respirou fundo e olhou para eles – Esses gêmeos que foram escolhidos foram vocês.

**Hayace/Naruto: **... !.!.!.!.! –arregalaram os olhos assustados.

**Naruto: **Você está querendo dizer que o demônio que matou os pais dos nossos amigos e o nossos pais está selado dentro do nosso corpo?.!.?.! – Naruto perguntou embora soubesse a resposta.

**Tsunade: **Sim.

**Haya: **Como... Como puderam fazer isso?.?.? – Hayace havia abaixado à cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior com raiva. – Nós temos essa criatura em nossos corpos? Doushite?

**Jiraya: **No começo nós estávamos pensando em lacrá-lo nos corpos de outras crianças que não pertenciam ao clã. Mas sabíamos que isso era injusto. Antes de seus pais morrerem, eles disseram para lacrá-lo nos corpos de vocês dizendo que vocês iriam suportar o fardo. Sua mãe falou que por amar muito vocês sabia de algum modo que quando crescessem vocês iriam proteger a vila com suas vidas não importando como. Ela tinha fé em vocês... – colocou as mãos no ombro deles – Sei que é difícil... Mas queremos saber se vocês vão ajudar Konoha ou se irão desistir disso. Não queremos forçar vocês...

Hayace e Naruto ficaram calados por um tempo fitando o chão e refletindo. Naruto foi o primeiro a levantar e bater na mesa. Seus olhos agora tinham uma expressão firme embora estivessem lacrimejando. Com sua voz ele simplesmente gritou:

**Naruto: **DEPOIS DE OUVIR TUDO ISSO ESPERA QUE FIQUE CALADO E ME ESCONDA? NÃO! EU VOU LUTAR SIM! VOU DEFENDER ESSA TERRA ONDE MEUS PAIS MORARAM E DEFENDERAM COM SUA PROPRIA VIDA! FAREI DE TUDO PARA PROTEGER AS PESSOAS DAQUI E ASSIM TALVEZ POSSA ENCONTRAR UMA MANEIRA DE EXPIAR MEUS CRIMES. – encarou Tsunade que por um momento estava fitando – o suspresa, mas logo sorriu e olhou para Hayace.

**Tsunade: **E você Hayace? O que vai fazer? – estava com medo da resposta da garota.

**Haya: **... – permanecia calada apertando ainda mais sua saia.

**Naruto: **Hayace-neesan...

**Jiraya: **"Por favor... Hayace compreenda..."

**Haya: **Dou...shite? – sussurrou fazendo só Naruto ouvir.

**Naruto: **Haya...

**Haya: **DOUSHITE? PORQUE ISSO SÓ ACONTECE COM A GENTE? TODOS ESSES ANOS SOFREMOS POR ESTARMOS SÓS. OS UNICOS QUE PODIAMOS CONTAR ERAM NOSSOS AMIGOS E AGORA NOS É REVEVELADO QUE SOMOS A "REENCARNAÇAO" DA KYUUBI NO YOUKO, A CRIATURA A QUAL MATOU OS NOSSOS PAIS E OS PAIS DAS PESSOAS QUE NÓS MAIS AMAMOS? – arqueou seu corpo para frente deixando suas lagrimas caírem no chão.

**Naruto: **... "Haya... Você não vai ajudar?" – estava preocupado com a reação dela

**Haya: **Se não houver outra maneira, eu ... aceito lutar por Konoha, mas assim que acabarmos com o tal de Orochimaru eu peço a você Tsunade-sama... Que por favor, me mate. – olhou para Tsunade com uma expressão triste e decidida.

**Jiraya/Naruto: **...?.!.?.!

**Naruto: **Hayace! Não! Eu não vou deixar!

**Tsunade: **Tudo bem... Farei o que você quer. Mas espero que até lá pense melhor. – falou de forma calma com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa e de olhos fechados.

**Haya: **Ótimo! Mas agora... O que precisamos fazer? – perguntou levantando e limpando as lagrimas.

**Jiraya: **Como nós fomos culpados por termos feito isso. Gostaríamos de saber se vocês querem ser treinados por nós. Os ninjas mais fortes de Konoha. – perguntou olhando para ambos ao lado de Tsunade.

**Naruto: **Nós...

**Haya: **Sim! Nós queremos isso!

**Jiraya/Tsunade: **... – sorriram de forma vitoriosa.

**Jiraya: **Ótimo, vocês vão começar agora mesmo. Naruto você vem comigo, enquanto você Hayace ficará com a Tsunade.

**Os dois: **Hai!

**Hayace: **Vamos nos separar pela primeira vez né maninho?

**Naruto: **Sim! Mas quando voltar quero te ver forte e... – a puxou pelo pulso e a abraçou – Sem essa idéia maluca de se matar tudo bem? Te amo muito minha irmã e nunca esqueça disso! – beijou sua cabeça e sorriu

**Hayace: **Também te amo Naruto, mas para com essa cena que já tah virando coisa de novela...

**Naruto: **Gomeno, Hayace-neesan... – coçou a cabeça sem jeito...

**Tsunade: **Jiraya e Naruto... Boa sorte!

**Os dois: **Yosh! – sorriram e saíram da sala juntos.

**Tsunade: **Enquanto a você... Venha comigo. – levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a uma estante no seu escritório. Após apertar um botão a estante abriu uma passagem secreta. – Temos apenas duas semanas e você deve ficar forte o suficiente nesse período. Venha... – entrou na sala era uma sala muito escura. Não se enxergava nada.

**Haya: **Na...Nani?.! – olhou para frente entrando e se esbarrando em Tsunade a fazendo rolar escada a baixo as duas... – Go-Gomeno Tsunade-sama...

**Tsunade: **Já vi que isso vai ser um looonnngo treinamento T.T – embaixo de Haya.

**Continua...**

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Gomenasai! Foi mal aew a demora gentem! Mas é q eu toh de aula e tah difícil... Mas não se preocupem eu não vou deixar de fazer a fic não. **

**Bom vou ficando por aqui até a próxima! o/**

**Kissus Kissus**

**Sayonara Bai Bai**

**UchihaBotan**

_**Reviews **_

_**Kiyuii-chan: **Arigatou Gozaimasu Que bom que gostou do romance! Principalmente do casalzinho Sasu X Haya! Upa! Upa! (Não eu não sou o Teletubues!) hauhauh Tah tah... Chega... Espero que você também goste de Capitulo... Hehehehehehehe... _

_**Kisara-chan: **Xim, Xim! Continue torcendo porque vai rolar muita coisa para separar os casais... Ai se vai... Mas como eu disse vai ser difícil eu postar porque eu toh de volta as aulas e toh com prova... T.T Mas tudo bem né? Bom... Vou indo... Kissus Kissus Já ne!_

_**Uchiha Chii: **Pode deixar que o seu time é o 4º a aparecer XD Mas é isso continue acompanhando, e sortuda... Vai ficar com meu maninho! Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!_

_**Goddess-chan: **Esse Capitulo respondeu a sua pergunta das pessoas? PRONTINHUX! São eles mesmo! HuahuHAU Eu tava pensando em colocar Itachi e Sasuke mais desisti ... T.T_

_**Meriu: **Que bom que gostou da Fic! Aqui está a atualização espero que tenha gostado. Mas por motivos que eu já citei não poderei fazer de dois em dois dias e sim semanal. Gomen a todos... Kissus! _


	8. Itachi e Kate!

**_War of the worlds _**

_**#...#-Pensamentos**_

_**...: Fala**_

_**(Comentários imbecis da escritora xD)**_

**Capitulo 6# Itachi, Kate e Kisara**

Após saírem da casa com o sensei Kakashi, Itachi, Kate e Kisara iam à direção a uma floresta. Os três estavam ansiosos para o treino. Principalmente porque finalmente iam despertar o seu chakra, dos três só Kisara sabia manipular e pouco. Correram por mais ou menos três horas até chegar à floresta escura e silenciosa.

**Kakashi: **Bom... Vamos começar o treinamento de vocês! – sorriu para os três que concordaram com a cabeça

**.:Primeiro dia:.**

Itachi, Kisara e Kate estavam separados. Uma distancia de mais ou menos três metros. Kisara estava no meio e concentrava seu chakra, mas Itachi e Kate não conseguiam nada.

**Kakashi: **Itachi e Kate concentrem-se. Achem à energia de vocês. Vocês conseguem se persistirem. – falou sentado numa árvore de 25 metros lendo um livrinho chamado: Icha Icha Paradise. (É esse nome mesmo? o.o')

**Itachi: **#Kuso... Assim não dá!# - já suando de tanto se concentrar

**Kate: **#Concentrar, canalizar, liberar... Concentrar, canalizar, liberar...# - repetia diversas vezes

**Kisara: **Bushin no Jutsu! – um bushin idêntico apareceu ao lado dela - #Yatta!#

**Kakashi:** Muito bem! Kisara agora trate de fazer mais quatro... – sorria para a garota

**Kisara: **HAI!

**Itachi: **O QUÊ! Ela conseguiu? Ahhh, eu também consigo então! – concentrou sua força, canalizou em um ponto, fez o selo e liberou – Bushin no jutsu! – um bushin morto apareceu ao lado de Itachi.

**Kate: **Babaca... ¬¬

**Itachi: **Kuso!

**Kisara: **Itachi... Se você estiver em mente me passar, melhor rever seus conceitos... ¬¬

**Itachi: **Hunf... #Mas que merrrrrrrdaaaaaaaaaa mew!#

20 minutos, 30 minutos, 1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas... E nada de Itachi conseguir alguma coisa. Kate havia conseguido criar um bushin, não tão perfeito quanto o de Kisara, mas pelo menos parecia vivo. Kakashi estava dormindo na árvore e nem ligava mais para os seus alunos...

Ronc... (barulho de estomago XD)

**Itachi: **Estou com fome...

**Kate: **Também... – sentando na grama

**Kisara: **... – apenas concordou com a cabeça sentando ao lado de Kate. Ambas observavam Itachi. Ele fora o único que não conseguira nada.

**Itachi: **Kisama! Eu não vou desistir! – se concentrou mais uma vez. Mas será possível que ele não conseguiria um só bushin? Itachi nem queria pensar nessa hipótese. Afinal não queria perder para Kisara. Com o selo preparado, respirou fundo e concentrou suas energias em menos de dois segundos três bushins apareceram. Eram idênticos a Itachi e estavam vivos! – Iupiiiii!.!.!.! – gritou pulando de um lado para o outro.

**Kate: **He... – sorriu com satisfação. Finalmente ele havia conseguido, e agora poderiam comer. Mas o melhor foi ver o sorriso que estava em sua face. Um sorriso o qual demonstrava vitória e orgulho de si mesmo. – Itachi... Vamos indo almoçar! – levantou e ajudou Kisara.

**Itachi: **Hai! – sorriu

**Kisara: **#Realmente... Ele é forte! E tem uma vontade que eu nunca vi.# - levantou e olhou para a árvore. – Kate-san e Itachi... O Hatake-sensei ainda está lá em cima... – disse apontando para a árvore

**Itachi: **Mais que sujeitinho mais preguiçoso! Eu dou um jeito nele. – subiu até a árvore e sacudiu o professor – HATAKE-SENSEI! ACORDA MEU FILHO! TAMO COM FOME MEU IRMÃO!

**Kakashi: **Hã?.!.? ESSE CORTE HORROROSO NÃO É O MEU! – acordando e caindo da árvore junto com Itachi – Onde estou? –olhava para os lados tentando lembrar

**Itachi: **Nesse exato momento... Em cima de mim... – falou fininho sendo esmagado pelo corpo de Kakashi

**Kisara/Kate: **Bakas... – suspiraram

**Itachi: **Vamos comer! – levantando e andando em direção a um restaurante a beira da estrada onde estavam. Essa estrada estava sendo uma trilha pela floresta.

**Kisara: **Hatake-sensei... O que vamos aprender depois? – perguntou se virando para o homem de cabelos prateados.

**Kakashi: **Depois vocês vão aprender como concentrar o chakra nos pés para andar sobre a água, nas paredes, montanhas. Enfim... Depois vamos para os jutsus! – sorria

**Kate: **Ei Itachi! Pare! – correndo de Itachi que estava com um sorriso travesso no rosto

**Itachi: **Kate-chan! – olhos de anjinho

**Kate: **Seu demônio! – gritou pulando de árvore em árvore com Itachi atrás

**Kakashi: **Va se divertir também Kisara! – sorriu

**Kisara: **Hã?... Hai... #Gaara...# - andou na frente e parou fitando o céu - #Será que você está pensando em mim também?# - sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, o que estava a pensar? Porque não parava de pensar em Gaara e no que ele estava fazendo ou como ele estava? Estava confusa com isso. Nunca havia sentido tal coisa.

Depois de terem comido, voltaram a treinar. Itachi já estava bem melhor. Kate e Kisara já haviam aprendido a andar pelas árvores e pela água. Itachi só havia aprendido a andar nas águas. Mais um dia se passou chegando ao terceiro dia de treinamento. Já eram duas da tarde e os quatro estavam cansados e com fome.Chegaram no restaurante felizes por estarem cada dia aperfeiçoando seus poderes.

**Terceiro dia**

**.:No restaurante:.**

**Senhora: **Boa tarde meus jovens! O que vão querer? – uma senhora de baixa estatura e cabelos grisalhos sorria para os três.

**Itachi: **Eu quero um yakissoba! – sorriu para a senhora de forma gentil

**Kate: **Eu gostaria de um ramen de frutos do mar. – falou sem emoção e olhando de lado para Itachi que sorria feliz – #Como é que ele consegue ser assim sabendo dos perigos que estamos lidando? Como consegue ser tão idiota, bobão e ... bonitinho?# (Bonitinho? Cá pra nós... Ele é lindo! ) – corou um pouco ao ter esse pensamento

**Itachi: **O que foi Kate-chan? Você está bem? Está com febre? – se aproximou dela e colocou a mão na testa de Kate e na sua. – Hm... Não... Você não está quente. Que estranho...

**Kisara: **Eu gostaria de um curry bem apimentado! – falou nem ligando para os dois

**Kakashi: **E eu um ramen de carne de porco! – sorriu de orelha a orelha

A senhora sorriu para os quatro e avisou quem dentro de meia hora ia sair o pedido. Os quatro resolveram sentar e esperar. Foi quando avistaram no canto do restaurante um homem encapuzado. Esse homem emanava um chakra muito poderoso e ofensivo. Fazendo algumas das pessoas sentarem longe dele. Foi quando Kisara e Kakashi sentiram algo de conhecido naquele chakra. Kisara apenas o observava de forma calma já Kakashi parecia um tanto preocupado. Não demorou muito para que ele saísse do restaurante, e Kisara o seguisse. Itachi e Kate não entenderam, mas Kakashi avisou para os dois que permanecessem sentados.

**Itachi: **Demo...

**Kakashi: **Nem mais uma palavra Uchiha Itachi! – agora parecia sério. Algo o estava preocupando e muito. Levantou e foi em direção a Kisara que se encontrava fora do restaurante.

**Kisara: **Anata wa desu ka? – perguntou atrás do homem encapuzado

**Homem: **Yare, yare... Mas que mocinha mais valente! – sorriu e tirou o capuz – O que pensa que vai fazer se eu responder? – estava de costas ainda

**Kisara: **Apenas responda! – falou em tom agressivo

**Homem: **Ano... Yokata... – se virou e revelou seu rosto. Era um rosto cheio de cicatrizes profundas e um olho estava cortado ao meio e parecia sangrar.

**Kisara: **Raige! Demo... O QUE FAZ AQUI? – gritou assustada

**Raige: **Kisara-chan... Você deveria ter mais cuidado... – sussurrou atrás dela

**Kisara: **Raige... – ficou imóvel. Não estava acreditando que seu amigo e fugitivo de Konoha estava agora atrás dela emanando uma energia cruel. – Doushite Raige-niisan?

**Raige: **Porque sim minha cara Kisara... – sussurrou no ouvido dela a fazendo sentir calafrios

**Kakashi: **Raige! Se afaste da Kisara! – gritou com uma kunai em mãos e revelando seu sharingan.

**Raige: **Kakashi-sensei... Há quanto tempo não? VOCÊ não mudou nada! – sorriu de forma cínica

**Kakashi: **Você também... Ainda quer atormentar seu grupo... Você não evoluiu em nada não é Raige? – falou de forma calma.

**Kisara: **Onegai... Matteyo... –fechou os olhos com força tentando evitar as lembranças que invadiam sua mente.

**Raige: **Calma minha querida Kisara... – pegou nos cabelos dela e os cheirou – O mesmo perfume que usava há tempos atrás...

**Kisara: **R-Raige... – sussurrou

**Kakashi: **AFASTE-SE DELA! – gritou lhe lançando uma kunai

Raige desviou a tempo e deixou Kisara cair no chão com os olhos vazios, perdidos em uma escuridão. Itachi e Kate apareceram ao lado de Kisara ambos com o chakra fulminando. Itachi tinha raiva no olhar e seu chakra ia aumentando cada vez mais. Kakashi se virou para Itachi surpreso com tamanha evolução do seu aluno. Itachi estava prestes a explodir de raiva. Correu em direção a Raige com uma kunai em mãos.

**Kakashi: **ITACHI! YAMENOOO! – gritou e correu em direção a Itachi. O deu uma chave de braço o fazendo parar – Pare com isso agora está me ouvindo? Você não é páreo para o Raige!

**Itachi: **Pouco me importa! Ele vai pagar pelo que fez com a Kisara! – esbravejou

**Raige: **MWAHAHAHA! É tão bom ver o desespero das pessoas clamando por vingaça... Ai ai... Menino Uchiha. Você deveria... – uma kunai passou raspando por sua face esquerda o cortando. – Argh! – pressionou a mão no ferimento que estava ardendo um pouco. – Desgraçado... Você vai ter o troco.

**Itachi: **Urasai! Usuratonkachi! – estava com os olhos em chamas.

Raige desapareceu e apareceu atrás de Kate a pegando pelo pescoço e apertando com força. Sorria enquanto via a expressão de dor na menina.

**Kate: **S-Seu... des...gra...ça..do... – desmaiou por falta de ar

Itachi quando viu aquela cena não deixou de escapar da chave de braço do Kakashi-sensei e partiu para cima de Raige sem pensar. Seus pensamentos estavam sendo consumidos pelo desejo de matar e de estraçalhar o inimigo. Se ele já estava puto (desculpem a palavra... Mas... É a verdade xD) quando viu Kisara naquele estado, ao ver Kate desmaiada o sangue lhe subiu pela cabeça.

**Itachi: **Kisamaaaa! – rosnou com raiva e fazia selos com a mão.

Kakashi não se lembrou de ter ensinado aquele tipo de selamento à Itachi. Itachi fazia um selamento que lhe era conhecido e tinha algo diferente em seu olhar. Parecia que os olhos de Itachi estavam vermelhos. Era o selo do Katon Housenka(ou seja lá como se escreve "). Em menos de segundos varias bolas de fogo foram em direção a Raige que desviou de todas sem ao menos sair do lugar. Só com o jogo do corpo. Raige apenas sorriu e lançou algumas agulhas venenosas em direção a Itachi que desviou da maioria graças ao seu novo olho,mas cinco o acertaram por trás. Kakashi correu e retirou as agulhas do corpo do seu aluno de forma rápida e o deitou. Numa tentativa de tirar o veneno do corpo do jovem Uchiha, Kakashi sugou o veneno e o cuspiu. Notou que alguém estava atrás dele.

**Kisara: **Raige... Como se atreve? Como se atreveu a machucar meus amigos! – o olhou com raiva e ódio. Agora estava com quatro shurikens. Duas em cada mão. – Você vai me pagar! – desapareceu na frente de Kakashi e Raige, aparecendo por trás de Raige e encravando as shurikens nas costas de Raige com força as fazendo entrar. Este uivou de dor.

**Raige: **Maldita... Você vai me pagar Kisara! Você e esses seus amigos... – desapareceu na névoa.

Kisara suspirou e caiu no chão de joelhos. Lembrou-se de seus amigos e seu sensei. Levantou o rosto e olhou em volta. Kate estava ao lado de Itachi imóvel. Itachi estava suando frio e Kakashi a olhava surpreso. Kisara se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e chegou perto de Kate ajoelhando ao lado dela. Colocou o ouvido em seu coração e viu que estava fraco, depois sentiu o pulso dela e se assustou estava quase parando. Kisara abriu a boca de Kate e fez respiração boca a boca enquanto tentava anima-la forçando seu peito esquerdo. Enquanto Kakashi apenas tentava parar a circulação do veneno nas veias sanguíneas de Itachi. Kisara estava ficando desesperada, Kate não havia demonstrado um sinal sequer de vida. Pela primeira vez Kisara estava deixando as lágrimas caírem por um amigo.

**Kisara: **Reviva! Reviva KATE! – gritou forçando ainda mais o seio esquerdo da amiga. Mas foi em vão. Não havia qualquer sinal... Ela estava ficando fria. Numa ultima tentativa Kisara forçou mais uma vez enquanto suas lágrimas caiam na blusa da kunouchi. – Iie... Onegai... Iie Kate-chan... – apertou a calça com força enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e sentia o gosto de ferrugem na boca.

**Kakashi: **Kate... Kisara... Itachi...

**Kate: **Cof...cof... – voltou a respirar e abriu lentamente os olhos. Se assustou ao ver a expressão chorosa no rosto de Kisara. – Kisara...? Kakashi-sensei? O que aconte...? – Kisara a abraçou forte – Hã?.! Nani?.! Kisara-chan... Nande kore?.! –

**Kisara: **Pensei que havia nos deixado! – Chorou no ombro da amiga

**Kate: **Kisara-chan... Arigatou... Demo, Itachi wo? – perguntou olhando para Kakashi

**Kakashi: **Já está bem. O Veneno não está mais circulando pelo corpo. Pode ficar tranqüila. – sorria

**Kate: **Itachi... – suspirou aliviada.

**Kakashi: **Vamos voltar ao restaurante. O Itachi já vai acordar e quando isso acontecer estará morrendo de fome. – sorriu para Kisara e Kate.

Kisara afirmou com a cabeça e já não estava mais chorando. Kate sorriu e levantou cambaleando um pouco. Mas não estava conformada. Fora a única que não havia lutado. Estava decidida, a noite ficaria horas e horas lutando. Os quatro voltaram para o restaurante e comeram. Itachi já estava melhor e parecia também inconformado, mas não queria demonstrar. Depois de pagarem, voltaram a floresta para treinar. Passaram a tarde inteira treinando. Kakashi parecia mais preocupado que o normal. Quando o sol se pós Kisara e Kakashi resolveram descansar e sentaram embaixo de uma árvore onde adormeceram.

**.:Perto de uma cachoeira:.**

Kate estava treinando sobre a água seus golpes de taijutsu (Sim sim! Kakashi já havia ensinado alguns a eles) e seus selos. Fazia duas horas que estava naquele ritmo e não iria parar tão cedo. Seus braços já estavam doloridos e suas pernas também, mas não parou. Se queria se tornar mais forte tinha que dar tudo de si. Não percebeu que um jovem Uchiha a observava ao longe sentado em um galho. Num dos seus movimentos no Taijutsu escorregou e caiu na água. Ao emerge procurando ar olhou para cima e viu Itachi a encarando com uma expressão de reprovação no rosto. Ele odiava quando ela fazia isso.

**Kate: **O que quer? – perguntou com raiva subindo na água e sentando, torcendo seus cabelos azuis.

**Itachi: **Calma Beth, calma... – sorriu estendendo a mão para ela pegar e levantar

**Kate: **Hm... – abriu um olho e suspirou. – Não preciso de sua ajuda! Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha! – gritou levantando, mas caiu para frente tonta, graças a velocidade que levantou parando com a cabeça no ombro de Itachi. Kate sentiu suas bochechas corarem com o contato.

**Itachi: **Estou vendo madame Eu-sou-a-foda-e-não-preciso-de-ajuda-de-NINGUÉM! – suspirou e olhou para baixo. – Eu sei que está chateada por não ter lutado, mas ele era um inimigo poderoso Kate e você sabe disso! Não adianta ficar assim agora! Sei que quer ser mais útil, mas tentar ser forte quase se matando não vai te levar a lugar algum... – falou a abraçando forte – Onegai Kate... Matteyo... – sentiu suas roupas molhadas e olhou para a menina que estava com a cabeça enterrada em seu peitoral.

**Kate: **Doushite? – apertou a camisa dele com força – Porque isso está acontecendo? Eu quero ser forte!

**Itachi: **E já é! – Sorriu a fazendo olhar para cima – Não te consideraria forte se não fosse a primeira por quem me apaixonei de verdade. – sorriu a vendo corar de forma violenta. Os olhinhos cerrados dela o fez sorri de forma carinhosa a fazendo chorar.

**Kate: **Itachi-kun... – era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava assim para ela. Seu coração estava disparado, e suas pernas estavam tremendo desde que ouviu tais palavras da boca do Uchiha.

Itachi pegou nos lábios dela de forma suave e colocou a mão no queixo de Kate a puxando para próximo de sua boca, roçando os lábios nos dela falou sem hesitar:

**Itachi: **Você é uma grande mulher Kate. Não é fraca e sabe disso! Esse sei jeito decidido e firme sempre ocultaram essa menina linda e doce que está dentro de você. Eu só quero que você esteja feliz. Eu não quero te ver triste ou sofrendo! Isso não combina com você e sabe disso! – colocando as mãos no rosto da kunoichi de cabelos azuis. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou - Aishiteru!

Kate sentiu suas pernas perderem o equilíbrio, mas se segurou em Itachi para não cair totalmente. Estava muito vermelha e seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. Itachi a puxou com o rosto e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, a fazendo fechar os olhos e entreabrir a boca. Pronto! Itachi sorriu e por fim a beijou. No inicio ambos estavam tímidos, mas Itachi tratou de logo a beijar de forma selvagem. A puxou pela cintura enquanto Kate o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

A lua cheia iluminava a cena magnífica que estava ocorrendo ali embaixo. O som das águas caindo pela cachoeira era como uma melodia calma e serena, que estava marcando aquele momento maravilhoso para os dois ninjas. O céu estrelado fora testemunha daquela união.

_**Continua...**_

**Konnichiwa minna-san! **

**Eu sei que demorou! **

**Mas desculpem-me... Eu estava sem tempo... Muito trabalho escolar e não estava podendo entrar na net. Mas está aew o 6º capitulo de 14... aff...aff... Prometo agora que não vai demorar tanto! Espero que me desculpem! Hm... É verdade que proibiram de responder as reviews? Droga! EU amava isso... T.T **

**Bom é isso! Desculpem-me mais uma vez... Vou indo agora, porque tenho que assistir o filme do trabalho de História: 1492, A descoberta do paraíso! Aff... E amanha assistir outro no colégio, as 13:30h... Caramuru... Ngm merece mew... TT**

**É isso!**

**Kissus! Kissus!**

**Já ne! **


	9. Time 2 Gambatte!

_**War of the worlds **_

"**..."-Pensamentos**

**...: - Falas**

**(...)- Comentários insignificantes XD**

**Capitulo 7# Neji, Samara e Gaara**

**.:Quarto dia:.**

Gaara,Neji e Samara já estavam treinando fazia quatro dias. Kurenai havia ensinado muitos selos e taijutsus a eles. Neji já havia aprendido a usar o Byakugan e Gaara já dominava os jutsus da areia. Samara tinha se voltado para as armas e treinava o dia inteiro com elas. Kurenai, não fazia mais nada a não ser observar a evolução de ambos.

**Neji: **Miyu-san! Vamos! Continua a mandar as kunais! – gritou ativando o Byakugan

**Samara: **Hai! – rapidamente correu pelo terreno e pulou bem alto, tirou de seus bolsos as kunais e shurikens as lançando em direção a Neji, que graças ao Byakugan desviou de todas as armas. Samara parou, sua respiração já estava ofegante. Já havia feito aquele esquema quarenta e duas vezes em menos de três horas.

Enquanto isso Gaara treinava seus jutsus de areia. Estava treinando fazia cinco horas e já estava um pouco cansado, não havia comido ou dormido nesses últimos dois dias. Parou de treinar um pouco e deitou na grama localizada abaixo da sombra de uma árvore e à beira de um lago, mas sua mente estava vagando pelo céu a procura de uma pessoa que fazia tempos que não saía da sua cabeça. Ela era uma kunoichi a qual não se deu muito bem no começo, mas a partir da conversa que ambos tiveram não parava de pensar na garota.

**Gaara: **Kuso... Porque eu só estou pensando nela? – se perguntou esmurrando a árvore com força a derrubando

**Kurenai: **Gaara... O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou para o ruivo irritada

**Gaara: **Hã? Eu... – a olhava com um certo ódio no olhar.

No mesmo momento dois ninjas apareceram na frente de ambos. Estavam com a bandana de Konoha amarrada nos braços. Estavam ajoelhados perante Kurenai, e permaneciam calados em quanto o vento soprava, balançando os cabelos dos quatro. Por um instante tudo ficou silencioso, até demais para Gaara. Tomado por uma loucura, Gaara pegou os ninjas pelo colarinho da jaqueta e os puxou.

**Gaara: **O que querem?

**Kurenai: **Gaara!- gritou – Os solte! – o olhou de forma firme o fazendo solta-los. Ao solta-los Gaara fechou a cara. Um dos ninjas caiu no chão, já o outro permaneceu em pé.

**Ninja 1: **Kurenai-sensei... – começou o que estava em pé – Recebemos noticias sobre o Hyuuga Raige! Temos indícios que ele apareceu perto do time 1. O time do sensei Hatake Kakashi.

**Gaara/Kurenai: **...!.!.! – exclamaram

**Kurenai: **E o que ocorreu? – sua face estava expressando a preocupação

**Ninja 2: **A aluna Kisara, junto com a ajuda de Uchiha Itachi acabaram por faze-lo fugir. Todos estão bem. Mas agora precisamos de que a senhorita tome cuidado com os seus alunos, pois entre eles está aquele o qual Raige está procurando. Hyuuga Neji. Da linhagem avançada... – foi calado com um soco pelo companheiro.

**Kurenai: **Hm... Está bem! Irei agora tratar disso. Podem avisar aos outros... Não vai haver problema algum. Obrigada pelo aviso. – após agradecer ambos os ninjas sumiram.

**Gaara: **O que vamos fazer? E quem é esse tal de Hyuuga Raige? O que o Neji tem haver com ele? – perguntou irritado

**Kurenai: **Apenas fique calado. Irá saber das respostas logo,logo! – respondeu sem emoção e deu as costas para Gaara – E pare de pensar na Kisara! Se fortaleça primeiro para depois pensar em uma garota.

Gaara ficou parado sem entender. Como era possível a sua sensei saber disso? Não acreditava que por ela ser sua sensei saberia de tudo sobre ele. Isso era impossível. Nunca fora de deixar transparecer seus sentimentos! Como ELA poderia saber que estava pensando em KISARA? Fechou os olhos com força, mas se lembrou do que o ninja havia dito. _"A aluna** Kisara**, junto com a ajuda de Uchiha Itachi acabaram por faze-lo fugir"_

**.:Quinto dia:.**

**Gaara: **AHHHHHHHH! – gritou socando a árvore com mais força. Não queria admitir, mas realmente, ele estava preocupado com Kisara. Há um dia não parava de pensar nela.

**Neji: **Gaara? Daijyoubo ka? – perguntou chegando perto dele

**Gaara: **Iie! – respondeu de forma curta e grossa.

**Neji: **Ah... – suspirou – Porque está tão irritado? Por acaso está pensando na...?

**Gaara: **IIE! NÃO ESTOU PENSANDO NELA!.!.! – gritou suando frio. – Não deveria estar... – falou mais calmo e pausadamente

**Neji: **Calma! Gaara, isso é mais que normal! Você está se preocupando com alguém que lhe é importante. Isso é normal. – sorriu para o amigo ruivo. Neji era um bom garoto. Estava mais que claro! Neji sabia como lidar com tais problemas. Sempre sabia o que dizer e na hora certa.

Gaara o olhou sem entender, mas suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Foi quando sentiu o braço de Neji em seu ombro. Suspendeu a cabeça de forma que passou a fita-lo. Neji esboçava um grande sorriso gentil e amigável, de tal forma que fez Gaara se sentir mais aliviado. Samara olhava para ambos atrás de uma árvore.

**Neji: **Sei que você não quer confirmar isso, pois nunca sentiu isso antes e acha que é pura idiotice. Mas não é bem assim Gaara. Esse sentimento que esta sentindo é algo bom, que te fortalece e te enfraquece. Sei que está se perguntando... – falou vendo a expressão de Gaara ao olha-lo – Como um sentimento pode ser a força e a fraqueza ao mesmo tempo... Mas isso é simples. Ele nos mantém forte a medida que acreditamos nele de forma verdadeira. Quando estamos tristes ele nos fortalece ao pensar na pessoa a qual nos é importante. A força que você quer ter para protege-la e segura-la em seus braços. Mas também nos enfraquece, quando vemos a pessoa a qual gostamos com uma expressão triste, nosso coração é invadido por uma grande tristeza, uma tristeza que vem por se preocupar com aquela pessoa. Somos fracos quando aquela pessoa é usada como uma forma de nos fazer chantagem! Já vi muitos casos assim Gaara. Mas me diga... Você é apaixonado pela Kisara-chan? – perguntou olhando nos olhos cor verde-piscina de Gaara.

Gaara não sabia o que responder, ficou imóvel, com o olhar parado agora voltado para o chão. Seu coração batia forte e suas mãos ficaram tremulas por alguns segundos. Mas voltou a olhar para Neji que sorria com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre. Só uma pessoa superava aquele sorriso idiota. Naruto era o único que superava aquele sorriso, mas isso não importava agora. Se voltou decidido a dar uma resposta. Mas algo o impediu! Um grito feminino.

**Samara: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Neji: **MIYU-SAN! – gritou correndo em direção ao grito sendo seguido por Gaara.

Correram pela floresta até chegar ao local de onde o grito fora transmitido. Lá estavam Kurenai e Samara (Quem presta a atenção sabe que Samara e Miyu são a mesma personagem! E desculpem por ter embolado no começo... Falhas técnicas hauhua ¬¬ na verdades falhas de uma péssima autora... -.-'). Kurenai estava amarrada a árvore e parecia inconsciente, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu olho esquerdo. Samara estava um pouco ferida e tinha uma Kunai curvada na mão direita e algumas Senbons1 na mão esquerda. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sua blusa chinesa estava com um rasgão do lado esquerdo. Suas pernas estavam feridas, mas Samara não parecia se importar, tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, mas os olhos mostravam preocupação. O inimigo usava um sobretudo vermelho e preto. Seus olhos eram sombrios e transmitiam certo prazer para aqueles que apreciavam ódio e raiva. Seus cabelos eram de cor verde musgo e eram na altura da cintura, estavam envolvidos por uma trança.

**Neji: **KURENAI-SENSEI! MIYU-SAN! – berrou assustado

**Gaara: **Quem é você? – perguntou entre os dentes

**Ranna: **Ora Ora... Gaara e Neji... Os outros dois malucos...

**Neji: **Maluco aqui é o senhor meu caro ¬¬ - respondeu com desdém...

**Ranna: **Você é muito corajoso meu menino! – riu de lado.

**Neji: **¬¬ Eu quero saber quem é você! – gritou decidido.

**Gaara: **Já estou cansado de ouvir essa fala Neji ¬¬ - o olhou de esguelha

**Ranna: **Muhahahahahaha, caros shinobis da vila da Folha... Vocês não tem noção de onde se meteram... – olhou para os três sorrindo

**Samara: **Gomenasai minna... Demo... Esse desgraçado é meu! – correu na direção de Ranna lançando as Senbons, mas este se desviou com facilidade de todas. – Kuso!

**Ranna: **Hahahahaha, você é muito fraca Samara-chan - sorria de forma cínica pra ela. – Mas agora é a minha vez! – olhou para Neji e para Gaara e os paralisou com uma forte pressão de chakra os fazendo ajoelhar perante o chão, enquanto ia em direção a Samara com uma kunai na mão esquerda e um sorriso cínico na face (imaginem o sorriso do Gin Taichou )

**Samara: **Gr... – estava escorregando pela árvore, suas pernas estavam tremendo e não as sentia mais firmes. Sua respiração estava ofegante, sua cabeça doía e rodava, suas mãos estavam paralisadas, não conseguia se mexer também.

**Ranna: **Mas que presa linda... Está tão indefesa... – se ajoelhou em frente à Samara e pegou seu queixo a puxando para perto de si. – É tão bom apreciar o medo em seus olhos, Samara-chan.

**Neji: **"Nigette Miyu-san... Nigette!" – sua voz não saía por mais que quisesse. Não adiantava nada. Mas a raiva estava crescendo. Não ia admitir que alguém como ele encostasse um dedo em Miyu. Em SUA Miyu. Lentamente começou a se erguer e a olhar de forma assassina para Ranna. Gaara ao seu lado também fez o mesmo. – Ya...ma...tte...

**Ranna: **Ne, Samara-chan? – fez um corte de leve em seu rosto e após vê o sangue escorrer o lambeu, fazendo Samara fechar os olhos de nojo. Neji não agüentou e levantou irado.

**Neji: **YAMENOOOOOOOOOOO! – correu em direção a Ranna com uma Kunai em mãos a lançando em seguida.

Ranna rapidamente saiu do caminho e a kunai fincou na árvore um pouco acima de Miyu. Esta apenas sentiu uma vontade louca de socar Neji. O shinobi de cabelos verdes estava à cima de um galho observando Neji e Gaara que estavam de costas um para o outro olhando ao redor.

**Kurenai: **Neji... Use o Byakugan!.!.! – acordou e percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

**Neji: **Byakuyan? Hã?.!.?.!.?.! – se virou pra ela confuso

**Gaara: **Não é Byakuyan aho! É Byakugan! Você sabe... A Kurenai-sensei despertou em você esses dias idiota! – gritou para o moreno

**Neji: **Ah! Lembrei! – começou a se concentrar, fez os selos e rapidamente completou. – BYAKUGAN! – teve uma visão ampla a sua frente, procurou por todos os lados e olhou em volta, até encontrar um vulto cheio por chakra ao seu lado. (agora frente né? ¬¬ Já que ele só pode ver a frente agora ele se virou para o seu lado e viu! Tadam! Tcharam! ¬¬ " Chega Botan... Elas já entenderam o que você queria falar...)

**Ranna: "**Kuso!" – correu o mais rápido, mas foi parado por Gaara que estava a sua frente agora.

**Gaara: **Não vai sair daqui vivo! – lhe deu um soco que o jogou até a árvore o fazendo bater com tudo e o fazendo cair no galho com força o quebrando e batendo as costas no chão.

Ranna gritou de dor e Gaara completou seu golpe lhe dando um chute no meio do estomago o fazendo ficar sem ar. Neji correu até eles dois e sentou na barriga de Ranna com uma kunai na mão e na outra um selo explosivo. Sorriu de lado e sussurrou no ouvido do ninja.

**Neji: **Quem é você? E o que quer? – perguntou de forma cínica colocando o selo na kunai e a fincando do lado esquerdo do pescoço de Ranna e saindo dali.

**Ranna: **Iie... – riu de lado. O selo explodiu.

**Neji: **Desgraçado!

**Ranna: **Goukeko Ranna... – apareceu na árvore sorrindo. Havia usado o Kawarimi para escapar. - Eu não vou dizer... O que quero... Vocês terão que descobrir... Afinal vocês são ninjas, então... Honrem isso... – desapareceu

**Gaara: **KUSOOOOOOO! – socou a árvore que estava ao seu lado com força fazendo várias folhas caírem.

**Kurenai: **Goukeko... Ranna?.! – se espantou ao ouvir esse nome. Estava apoiada em Samara e tinha muitos ferimentos pelo corpo.

**Gaara: **Kurenai-sensei! – correu até ela e a ajudou com Samara.

**Neji: **Miyu-san, Kurenai-sensei daijyoubo ka? – perguntou preocupado.

**As duas: **Hai...

**Gaara: **Kurenai-sensei, você o conhece? – perguntou sentando de frente para ela, Neji sentou ao seu lado de frente para Samara.

**Kurenai: **Hyuuga Raige, Goukeko Ranna e… - parou de falar. – Iie... Na hora certa vocês saberão o que eles foram... Por hora vocês devem apenas se tornar mais fortes a cada estante que se passar! – fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Vamos descansar um pouco. – olhou para o céu alaranjado.

Os três decidiram parar de falar e apenas prestar atenção ao céu. Talvez aquela paz que tinham na terra natal não existisse mais e deveriam desfrutar aquele momento como se fosse o ultimo, afinal não sabiam se iriam voltar vivos nem se cumpririam a missão que lhes foi dada. Neji sentou ao lado de Samara e agarrou sua mão, está sorriu e repousou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno. Gaara deu um salto e ficou observando o por-do-sol de cima da árvore. Enquanto Kurenai havia dormido.

**Continua...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Daijyoubo ka?**

**Minna… eu estou cansada, é fim de ano e eu não agüento mais aquele colégio! É pra matar um! Afe maria! Mas bem, ta aí o sétimo capitulo. Esperam que gostem e me desculpem por não ter me expirado muito no humor, é porque eu estou sem tempo e sem idéia realmente... Tenho que tirar 6.0 numa prova de Mat valendo dez e ta mt foda! Assunto de 4º unidade de oitava série é um saco! Então só tenho tempo pra escrever sábado e domingo a noite... Gomenasai minna! Mas prometo que vou fazer o possível para chegar até o capitulo 9 antes do ano novo! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu minna! Continuem lendo e não me abandonem please! " Se não eu não vou ficar mais motivada para faze-los... T.T Mandem REVIEWS!**

**Sasuke: **Botan... Você não acha que ta sendo muito malvada com seus leitores não? – com a cabeça no colo de Botan

**Botan: **Malvada? – ri alto – Nem tanto! Malvada mesmo é a J.K. Rowling que demora quase dois anos pra fazer um livro e quando faz só tem cerca de 400 paginas... T.T Aquela sim é malvada...

**Sasuke: **Viciada em Harry Potter ¬¬ - fecha os olhos e faz bico

**Botan: **O que foi? Ta com ciúmes do Harry? Ho ho ho, não se preocupe, que você ainda é o meu preferido! – puxa Sasuke pelo pescoço e o agarra

**Sasuke: **Bo-bo-botan... Você está... Me su...fo..can..do... – sem ar

**Botan: **Oh! So sorry boy! " – ri sem jeito

**Sasuke: **Ok ok.. Está na hora de irmos...

**Botan: **É mesmo! Sayonara Minna! '

**Próximo capitulo: "Time 3: Mai, Shino e Yuri!"**

**Kissus**

**Ja matta ne!**

**XxXBotan-UchihaXxX**


End file.
